Las desventajas de ser Famoso
by kimimoriko
Summary: La segunda parte de "un nuevo comienzo", luffy y los demás después de haber conseguido su contrato, y un año después hicieron en su ciudad natal un concierto de abertura de su gira mundial, luego 3 años después vuelven para iniciar el año escolar en la univercidad llamada "nuevo mundo", hay se encuentran con sus amores del pasado comenzando el fic "las desventajas de ser famoso"
1. llegamos

Holisss, bueno aqui les traigo la segunda parte del fic "un nuevo comienzo" la verdad no estaba muy segura de subirlo pero alguien, con sus comentarios me hizo querer subirlo, así que el primer capi esta dedicado a Yuki Rivaille, disfutalo.

* * *

Después de tener varias entrevistas, giras, 4 álbumes, crear canciones maravillosas, y en especial, haber estado alejado de su hogar por 3 años, por fin volverán, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que solo vuelven por una cosa.

Esto es las desventajas de ser famoso

- ¡RÁPIDO! - dijo un chico ya exasperado

- ya voy, ya voy - respondió el otro chico calmadamente

- zoro, rápido, ya quiero llegar al aeropuerto - dijo el chico enojado

- luffy ya calmante, aun faltan 4 horas para que salga el vuelo - dijo zoro aun calmado

- pero esque estoy emocionado o dime que tu no estas emocionado de volver a nuestra ciudad? - pregunto luffy

- si, pero...- zoro fue interrumpido por luffy

- o de volver a la ciudad para ver a tus amigos, familia, o en tu caso a 'sanji' - dijo luffy mirándolo atentamente

- tienes razón, estoy emocionado, pero no es para que me estés molestando a cada rato - dijo zoro ya emocionado por volver a ver a todos. Ya listo para salir zoro y luffy estaban a la entrada de la casa de mihawk para despedirse de los amigos que habían echo.

- adiós chicos, los extrañaremos - dijeron al mismo tiempo

- nosotros también, gracias a ustedes por siempre haber limpiado nuestros desastres y habernos dado comida y un techo - agradeció zoro a los sirvientes que estuvieron con ellos por mas de 3 años - no hay de que, fue un honor - dijeron los sirvientes

- adiós coby, cuidate mucho y no nos decepciones, recuerda que tuvimos que trabajar mucho para que mihawk te aceptara - dijo luffy y zoro

- si, trabajaré duro, así nos volveremos a encontrar , adiós- dijo coby feliz

- adiós kid, gracias por todo en estos 3 años - dijo luffy

- no hay de que luffy - dijo kid abrazándolo

- te veo cuando termine mis asuntos ahí - dijo luffy

- ok, solo, no tardes, te esperare - dijo kid apunto de besar a luffy hasta que zoro interrumpió

- ya tenemos que irnos luffy - dijo zoro cogiendo a luffy y separandolo de kid con recelo

- bueno, adiós, volveré - dijo luffy

- adiós - respondieron todos. Luffy y zoro cogieron sus maletas y se subieron al taxi y partieron hacia el aeropuerto, cuando llegaron hacia el se encontraron con sus amigos

- ahh luffy pensé que ya no querías volver - dijo robin

- porque pensaron eso? - pregunto zoro

- porque se tardaron mucho - dijo ace

- jaja, no, nosotros si iremos - dijo luffy

- ok pues vamos que ya nos están llamando - dijo brook al escuchar que decía que su vuelo ya iba a partir

- ok, y saben cuanto tardara el avión en llegar? - pregunto franky

- creo que tardara unas 2 horas - dijo mihawk

- ohhh, y tu no vienes? - pregunto robin al ver que el no traía maletas

- no, yo iré despues, como unas 2 semanas - dijo mihawk

- ahh que pena, quisiera que fueras - dijo luffy

- yo también, pero por el momento no se puede, no olbiden que llegan y tienen que ir a este lugar - dijo mihawk dándoles un papel con una dirección

- ok, si no me equivoco son 3 habitaciones, verdad? - pregunto robin

- si, cada una es de 2 habitaciones, con una cocina y 1 baño, les dejo suficiente dinero para que aguanten 1 mes, pero como iré en 2 semanas, traten de aguantar con ese dinero, los departamentos ya vienen amueblados, me asegure que fuera según sus gustos, y tienen por cada departamento un carro, ya sabrán cual le pertenece a cual - dijo mihawk

- ok, y alto mas? - pregunto franky

- si, no se olviden ya les di todo para que puedan terminar rápido, apenas llegan tienen 1 día para desempacar, y luego ya saben que hacer - dijo mihawk

- si,si, ya lo sabemos, pero igualmente gracias - dijo brook

- de nada, los veo en 2 semanas - dijo mihawk

- ok, bueno, entonces adiós - dijeron todos

- adiós chicos - respondió mihawk. Después de que se despidieron subieron al avión, estuvieron viajando por 2 horas cuando el capitán dijo:

- "buenas tardes pasajeros, les informo que ya estamos encima de nuestro destino, y que aterrisaremos en 5 minutos" -

- ufff - luffy comenzó a hiper ventilar

- estas bien? - pregunto zoro

- si, solo que no se que hacer, que pasara cuando vea a law? - pregunto luffy

- bueno, deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo- dijo zoro

- de verdad? - pregunto luffy

- si, mejores amigos en las buenas y en las malas - dijo zoro sonriendo

- ok, gracias - dijo luffy

- " queridos pasajeros, les informamos que ya pueden salir del avion , gracias por volar con nosotros" - dijo el capitán

- ok vamos - dijo ace, después de salir del avión, y cojer sus maletas, los chicos salieron para tomar un taxi, cuando

- ¡luffy, ace! - grito un chico

- ¡sabo! - gritaron luffy y ace

- chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos - dijo sabio abrazándolo

- sabo, te extrañamos tanto - dijo luffy

- yo también, y veo que ace cumplió nuestra promesa - dijo sabo

- si, miralo, esta sano y salvo - dijo ace dándole vueltas a luffy

- bueno, les llevo a sus departamentos? - pregunto sabo

- si, gracias - dijeron todos. Sabo llevo a los chicos a un edificio que era un poco malgastado pero era perfecto ( . /_s2NYjO_ )

- bueno, fue hermoso verlos, pero se acabo mi descanso y mi jefa dadam se enojara si llego tarde - dijo sabo llendose

- robin, dame el papel que te dio mihawk - dijo luffy

- bueno, aquí esta - robin le dio el papel a luffy

- aquí dice que los departamentos se dividen así: el primero es para franky y brook, el segundo es para zoro y yo, y el tercero es para ace y robin.

- porque ace y robin? - pregunto zoro

- porque ace dice que robin no es su tipo de chica, además que le ve solo como una hermana menor, pero si le pone con franky o brook, pueden intentar cosas pervertidas - dijo luffy leyendo lo que decía el papel

- ahh ok, bueno creo que todos deberíamos ir a desempacar - dijo brook

- si, mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad - dijo luffy

- si, bueno yo trabajo, ustedes estudian, recuerden que soy mayor - dijo ace

- ahhh si, bueno ve con sabo - sugirió zoro

- es buena idea - dijo ace. Cada uno fue a su departamento y vieron que eran hermosos.

CON ZORRO Y LUFFY

- es hermoso, tiene todo lo que necesitamos - dijo luffy

- si, no esta mal - dijo zoro, se podría apreciar que las paredes eran verdes y cortinas rojas y habían 2 camas de interior verde y sabanas rojas, y viceversa ( . . ) y habían guitarras y algunos bajos, tenia 2 laptops y una televisión con DvD.

- interesante departamento - dijo zoro

CON FRANKY Y BROOK

- muy linda, me agrada - dijo brook

- bromas?, es SUPER perfecta - dijo franky, la habitación tenia paredes grises con muebles negros y luces de color celestes, tenia una guitarra y una batería ( . /-aIxrMCdJQsQ/TsXrS2xQHsI/AAAAAAAAGfg/LYK_ )

- me gusta - dijo brook

CON ROBIN Y ACE

- ok, esto es misterioso y obscuro, pero también lindo - dijo robin

- tiene un poco de rosado, pero creo que esta bien - dijo ace. La habitación tenia paredes blancas con candelabros rosado obscuro, y tenia una televisión con una consola de videojuegos, una guitarra y varios libros ( . )

- tiene su encanto - dijo ace

Los chicos desempacaron y descansaron - al día siguiente se levantaron y fueron al parqueadero donde se encontraban 3 autos uno negro con asientos rojos ( . ), otro que era celeste con asientos negros ( . media/2008/05/blue-ferrari-california-1280-03_ ) y por último uno gris con asientos blancos ( . /2766/4535274038_ )

- creo que todos sabemos cual le pertenece a cual - dijo zoro

- si, el primero es de zoro y luffy, el segundo es de franky y brook, y el tercero es de robin y yo - dijo ace

- ohhh que hermosos - dijo robin

- bueno, creo que llamaremos la atención - dijo ace tranquilo

- si, entran 6 chicos, que son la sensación de música en el momento, con autos flamantes y con ropa "genial", quien no llama la atención con eso? - dijo robin

- bueno si, pero no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que ir a la universidad - dijo zoro

- si, pero, yo solo dejo a robin y me voy con sabio, recuerdan eso? - dijo ace

- si, ya me acorde, bueno no importa - dijo robin

- bueno, vamos - dijo luffy. Los chicos condujeron hasta llegar a la universidad, los chicos que estaban cerca lograron distinguir a los chicos que llegaban, luego salieron todos del auto y miraron los edificios de la universidad

- ya llegamos, a la universidad " Nuevo Mundo "

* * *

CONTINUARA

Aquí el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de ''un nuevo comienzo''

Desde este momento advierto que este fic sera un poco mas dramático, igual contendrá comedia y romance, pero tendrá un poquito mas de drama. Tratare de subir los lo mas antes posible, pero creo que no tardare mas de 1 mes en subir cada capitulo.

Bye bye


	2. los mugiwaras estan en mi clase

- llegamos a la universidad "Nuevo Mundo" - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- ahhhhhhhh - gritaron chicas y chicos al reconocer a los 6 muchachos

- bueno...adiós - ace se subió a su carro y huyo de ese lugar para no lidiar con fans

- bueno, creo que tenemos que ir a clases - dijo brook

- si, bueno, corramos, que nos van a retener aquí - dijo franky

En otro lugar

Estaban 2 chicos hablando, un peliblanco contaba alegremente una historia cuando el pelinegro vio al grupo de 6 chicos correr velozmente, y creyó haber reconocido a un pelinegro

- si, bueno, entonces yo estaba...- bepo fue interrumpido por un chico

- un momento, esos no eran...? - pregunto law

- quienes? - pregunto bepo

- n-no, nada, creo que ya me volví loco - dijo law

- ammmm ok? - dijo bepo confundido

- no te preocupes - dijo law entrando a un salón, el salón 1 -G

Con luffy

- ahhh ya llegamos - dijo zoro agitado

- puedo ayudarles? - pregunto una mujer de pelo verde

- si, buscamos a la profesora monet - dijo robin

- ya la encontraron, soy yo, que necesitan? - pregunto la mujer

- somos los alumnos nuevos - dijo luffy

- ya veo, bueno, yo soy la profesora monet y soy la profesora principal en su clase, siganme y les llevare a su clase, tienen suerte, pues yo doy clases a esta hora en su salón - dijo la mujer giandolos hacia un salón

- quedense aquí, saludare, y luego los presentare - dijo la profesora

- esta bien - los chicos se quedaron esperando, mientras que la profesora entraba al aula comenzaba a presentar a los nuevos alumnos

- bueno chicos, tenemos 5 nuevos estudiantes que acaban de entrar a este salón, y los presentare - la mujer agarro un papel y comenzó a leer

- el primer estudiante nuevo es :

"Franky" - franky entro a la sala con un jean negro y una camisa a cuadros, llamando la atención de mas de 1, en especial de cierto grupo de chicos ( . /_BXVPi-mH8Vo/S7yu9NQ9hWI/AAAAAAAAGxc/rN1nsK1OsHU/s1600/camisas+cuadros+ )

- el segundo es :

"Brook" - brook entro a la sala con una camiseta negra , una gorra negra y unos audífonos en el cuello, haciendo que otro par prestara atención ( . /-_763prEZ1Pk/Ua00STPo0nI/AAAAAAAAAF0/q04RChcipEM/s1600/g-dragon+soul+by+ludacris+120809+ )

- la tercera es :

"Robin" - robin entro al aula con un conjunto que parecía de trabajo pero que estaba hermoso a los ojos de las chicas del salón, casi todos estaban prestando atención, menos 2 chicos que estaban distraídos ( . )

- el cuarto es :

"Zoro" - zoro entro luciendo solo una camisa negra con una sudadera verde obscuro, y unos pantalones negros, al decir este nombre un rubio presto atención quedándose perplejo de lo que veía. ( .es/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/2/8/283_09_ )

- y el ultimo es :

"Luffy" - luffy entro con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta se cuero y unos jeans negros haciendo que se vea como un chico rebelde ( cinemania/actores/zac_efron/fotos/8812/zac_ )

El grupo de chicos se quedo parado alado de la profesora

- ¡kyaaaaaa! Son los mugiwaras - gritaron casi todas las chicas del salón, el ultimo en prestar atención fue un chico pelinegro que al ver a ese grupo, lo único que pudo decir fue:

- l-luffy, de verdad eres tu? - el chico se paralizo al ver que no era un sueño

- bueno, ellos solo están aquí como chicos normales, tratenlos como tal, algo que agregar chicos? - pregunto la profesora monet

- solo que, somos los mugiwara y gusto en conocerlos - dijo luffy guiñando el ojo a todos

- kyaaaaaaa - gritaron todas las chicas y algunos hombres al ver a luffy en su faceta coqueta

- bueno, ustedes se sentaran en los asientos del ultimo - dijo la profesora monet

- esta bien - respondieron todos y caminando hacia el ultimo de la clase. El día paso volando, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el receso, todo el mundo trataba de llamar la atención del grupo de musica, todos de dispersaron por sus lados para explorar el instituto, robin caminaba por los salones, franky y brook exploraban por los campos verdes y luffy y zoro trataban de encontrar la cocina, hasta que una persona salto encima de zoro

- pero que rayos...- zoro volteo a ver quien le había atacado así

- que? Ya ni siquiera saludas a tu novio? - pregunto un rubio triste

- s-sanji, hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijo zoro besando al chico rubio

- hola zoro...ahh...cuanto tiempo...te...extrañaba...tanto - hablaba el rubio entre besos, ya parecía que zoro se le iba a tirar al rubio enfrente de todos, luffy por su parte no quiso interrumpir y estaba retrocediendo cuando alguien le cogió de la chaqueta y le hizo retroceder, le empujo contra la pared y le retuvo.

- h-hola - dijo luffy tartamudeando al ver quien era

- por que no me dijiste que vendrías? - pregunto el chico de la clase que se había quedado perplejo de solo ver a luffy

- law, no tengo porque avisarte nada, tu no eres nadie para que te avise esa información sin importancia - dijo luffy

- como que no soy nadie? Además, me tienes que explicar porque en todos lados dice que tu estas saliendo con ese que te apuñalo en aquel lugar? Y, porque no me has hablado en 4 años?- pregunto law

- law, tu no eres nadie para mi, y no te tengo que explicar nada y además no te he hablado, porque tu dijiste que no te importaba nada de mi - dijo luffy como si cada palabra fuera un cuchillo que le apuñalaba el corazón

- l-luffy, porque dices que tu no me importas? - pregunto law sintiendo cono su corazón se comenzaba a romper

- lo escuche todo law, se que le dijiste a bepo que no te importaba nada de mi y que no te importaba si yo estaba con alguien mas, ya no tienes que fingir - dijo luffy safandose del agarre de law, luffy se había ido corriendo mientras que law estaba triste y desconsolado y con el corazón destrozado

- te espere durante 4 años, y dices que no me importas? - susurro para si mismo mientras intentaba procesar lo ocurrido

CON ZORO Y SANJI

- y dime, que ha pasado mientas no estábamos? - pregunto zoro

- bueno nada especial, solo una cosa - dijo sanji

- que? - pregunto zoro

- te acuerdas que law siempre iba y venia con chicas?, bueno, el espero a luffy durante estos 4 años, no salio con nadie mas, increíble no? Un mujeriego cambia cuando encuentra a su media naranja - dijo sanji

- eso es muy...tierno, hasta cierto punto, pero, eso significa que ...- zoro no continuo con su oración

- law de verdad ama a luffy, y cumplió su promesa de esperarlo - sanji completo la oración de zoro

- no puedo creerlo, es muy sorprendente - dijo zoro

- si, muy increíble, pero dejemos de hablar de eso, cuentame como es la vida de una celebridad - dijo sanji esperando escuchar palabras bonitas

- horrenda, la primera desventaja es que nunca te dejen en paz los fans - dijo zoro

EN OTRO LADO

- luffy-sama, usted me gusta mucho, puede ser mi novio? -

CONTINUARA

* * *

Bueno aqui otro episodio, la verdad me esta costando un poco, unir ideas para formar capitulos, pero ya resolvere eso.

No tendre un dia especifico de subir pero sera 1 vez por semana, a no ser que me aloque y suba 2 pero no creo. Dejen reviews y

Bye bye


	3. olvidaste lo que me hiciste?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- te espere durante bastante tiempo - decía un chico de ojos grises

- en-enserio? - pregunto un muchacho de cabellos negros

- si, yo te esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario, recuerda que yo solo amo a una persona en el mundo y eres tu luffy - dijo el oji gris

- law, yo también te amo, solo a ti, no me importa otra persona en el mundo que no seas tu - dijo luffy tirándose encima de law abrazándolo y besándose

- solo que quiero que hagas algo por mi luffy - dijo law sonriendo

- ¿que cosa? o haría todo por ti - pregunto luffy mirándolo fijamente

- solo quiero que...despiertes - dijo sonriendo

- que? - luffy se quedo paralizado escuchando todo

- despierta, hay que ir al la universidad, despierta...despierta...despierta

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - se levanto un pelinegro gritando

- no grites, joder, al menos ya has despertado, que? tuviste un mal sueño? - decía un peliverde alado de el

- tu-tuve una pesadilla - dijo el pelinegro

- jajajajaja pues si dices law a cada rato y tenias una sonrisa no creo que sea una horrenda pesadilla, al menos que law te estuviera matando, pero a besos jajajajajjajajjaja - se reía un pelivede mientras un chico pelinegro le lanzaba cosas

- ¡C-calla! - decía un chico avergonzado

- bueno bueno, pero te advierto algo luffy, tienes novio, deja de soñar con otras personas - decía el peliverde ya a punto de irse de la sala

- ya lo se zoro, ya lo se - eso ultimo luffy lo dijo ya en susurro

- baja a desayunar que en 40 minutos tenemos que ir a estudiar y tu tienes que desayunar y arreglarte - decía zoro saliendo de la habitación, luffy solo se quedo mirando el techo por un momento, luego se metió en la ducha y se tomo un baño de 20 minutos, se vistió con lo primero que encontró que fueron un jean negro, una camisa a cuadros roja, y cogió dos collares que tenia en la mesa, bajo a desayunar y lo primero que vio fue a su compañero de piso comiendo lo que el preparo, se sentó en la mesa y desayuno, luego se dispusieron a irse, se encontraron con sus amigos en el estacionamiento, cogieron sus autos y se fueron a la universidad

EN EL AUTO DE FRANKY Y BROOK

- escuchaste el grito de hoy? - pregunto brook

- si, ese SÚPER grito venia de el departamento de zoro y luffy dijo franky mientras conducía

- si, porque habrá gritado? habrá pasado algo malo? - se pregunto brook

EN EL AUTO DE LUFFY Y ZORO

- oe zoro - el pelinegro llamo la atención del peliverde

- que pasa luffy? - pregunto zoro

- te puedo pedir u favor? - pregunto luffy

- claro, lo que sea - dijo zoro despreocupado

- no le digas a nadie lo que viste u oíste, por favor - dijo luffy suplicando

- si claro, no diré nada - dijo zoro igual que antes

- gracias, de verdad muchas gracias - dijo luffy aliviado

- hey, por algo somos mejores amigos - dijo zoro sonriendole

EN EL AUTO DE ROBIN Y ACE

- ¿y que vas a hacer al respecto? - pregunto ace mirando a robin pero también por donde conducía

- pues, voy a esperar un poco mas, pero pienso que si investigo un poco mas, sabré que raro hay con ella, y por que no confió en ella - dijo robin pensativa

- buena elección, pero solo digo que si ella es de verdad ¨ malvada¨ como tu dices que es, y que si ¨esperas¨ mucho, no crees que tus amigos confiaran mas de ella y hací no podrás ¨ desenmascararla¨ - dijo ace haciendo comillas con sus dedos

- en primera deja de hacer eso con los dedos, en segunda te digo que todo lo tengo planeado - dijo robin segura de si misma

- ok ok, si tu lo dices, bueno ya llegamos, te dejo tengo que ir al trabajo - dijo ace despidiéndose de a chica y llendose del lugar.

EN ALGÚN LADO DE LA CIUDAD

- jajaajaja si, supongo - decía un rubio

- jajajajajaja, ahh bueno que quieres hacer hoy? - preguntó una persona amiga del rubio

- no lo s...- el chico rubio no termino la frase porque vio pasar un carro que dentro de el estaba un chico pelinegro que se le hacia muy conocido,

- que pasa marco? - pregunto el acompañante del rubio

- cre-creo que estoy loco, o veo ilusiones - dijo el rubio al parecer llamado marco

- porque? - pregunto el chico

- acabo de ver a alguien que, me muero por ver - dijo marco

- ahhh y porque piensas que es una ilusión? - pregunto el chico

- porque el no volverá a esta ciudad, nunca mas - dijo marco

- ohhh, que mal, pero, se puede saber quien es? - pregunto el chico

- NO - dijo marco frío y cortante

- ok,ok, pero no te pongas agresivo - dijo el chico

- como sea, vamos a ese restaurante que decías tu que tenia comida deliciosa - dijo marco tratando de cambiar el tema

CON ACE

- ¡ACE! - grito una mujer enojada

- ha-hai? - pregunto el pelinegro asustado

- se puede saber porque llegas tarde otra vez? - pregunto la mujer

- perdón dadan, es que tuve que dejar a una amiga en su universidad, y bueno, se me hizo tarde - dijo ace inclinándose varias veces enfrente de la mujer en señal de perdón

- ahhh, si no fuera porque atraes comensales te despediría - dijo la mujer frotándose la cien

- y cambiando de tema, donde esta mi hermano? - preguntó viendo por todas partes

- en la parte de atrás, coge tu uniforme, ayuda a tu hermano y luego atiendes a los clientes, ok? - dijo dadan volviendo a la caja registradora. Ace fue a la parte de atrás del restaurante y cogió su uniforme, se vistió y fue a buscar a su hermano, pronto le encontró cogiendo las entregas de comida

- hola sabo - dijo ace chocando puños con sabo

- hola ace, veo que llegaste tarde en tu 2do día de trabajo - dijo sabo sonriendo le con burla

- callate, tu sabes que tenia que llevar a robin a la U - dijo ace enojado

- y porque ella no conduce? - pregunto sabo

- que nunca ves noticias hermanito? Bueno veras ella por varios meses intento conducir, pero no puede, se pone nerviosa, rara vez conduce, y solo es en casos extremos, porque un día se choco contra otro cantante famoso y eso casi nos cuesta la carrera - dijo ace

- ohhh, ya veo, pobresilla, dijo sabo

- si bueno ella, lo lograra algún día, yo lo se - dijo ace mientras le ayudo con los costales de papas y con las cajas llenas de tomates, entraron y le dieron la comida al cheff, y luego se encontraron con dadan

- chicos, necesito que ustedes vallan a atender las mesas, tu ace atiendes la mesa 7 y su sabo la 2 - dijo dadan dándoles a cada uno una libreta unos menús para darle a los clientes

- claro, ya vamos - dijeron los dos

- hablamos luego ace - dijo sabo caminando hacia la mesa que tenia que atender

- a trabajar - se dijo ace a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa 7

- buenos días, bienvenidos a corvo, aquí tienen sus menús - dio ace dando los menús sin darse cuenta de sus clientes

- a-ace? - ace se dio cuenta muy tarde de quien era su cliente

- marco? - marco se levanto de su aciento y abrazo a ace, ace solo le empujo para que se alejara

- marco, es-estoy trabajando, si quieres hablar eso sera después de mi turno - dijo ace fríamente llendose de ese lugar

- marco, puedo preguntar quien es el? - pregunto el chico

- el es el famoso ace del que siempre te cuento - dijo marco mirando a ace

- ya, pero nunca me dijeron porque terminaron hace 2 años - dijo el chico

- eso no es algo que tengas que saber - dijo marco recordando lo que paso hace 2 años atrás

- ok ok, pero luego no vengas llorando hacia mi llorando por respuestas de parejas

- jajajaja, ok ok, no lo haré - dijo marco riendo

YA DE NOCHE

- adiós sabo - dijo ace despidiéndose de su hermano con un abrazo

- adiós ace, cuidate, te veo mañana - dijo sabo tomando un taxi con destino a su casa

- bueno bueno, ya no estas en el trabajo, podemos hablar? - dijo marco acercándose a ace

- de que quieres hablar? - pregunto ace tratando de aguantar la tristeza

- de hace 2 años - dijo marco

- que quieres recordar de ese tiempo? Como me ilucionaste? Como me decias que pronto estaríamos juntos? De como en una mañana cualquiera tu me terminaste por e-mail? De como dices que tienes miedo al compromiso pero pasaste 2 años conmigo? De como rompiste mi corazón? O de como te olvide?

- lo lamento tanto? - dijo marco apenado

- que cosa ¿ilucionarme? O romperme el corazón? - pregunto ace a marco mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- etto...yo...no se - dijo bajando la mirada

- si no te has daño cuenta marco, en estos 4 años han cambiado las cosas, y después de terminarme hace 2 años, cambiaron aun mas - dijo ace tratando de no llorar

- yo de verdad lo lamento, quiero intentarlo otra vez - dijo marco tratando de ver a ace a los ojos

- escucha, tengo que concentrarme en mi música, mi trabajo, cuidar a mi hermano, a mis amigos, no tengo tiempo para una vaga ilusión que no hará nada mas que lastimarme otra vez, - dijo ace enojado

- p-pero yo de verda...- marco iba a terminar con su frase cuando ace le interrumpió

- no tengo una vida normal, tu lo sabes, en algún momento tendré que irme para volver a la musica, no tengo tiempo para un vacile*, si de verdad quieres recuperarme hazlo, pero te advierto algo, si quieres estar conmigo de verdad, esfuerzarte, no seré fácil de atrapar - dijo ace metiéndose a su carro y arrancándolo - lo haré, y aunque sea lo ultimo que haga te recuperare - dijo marco seguro de sus palabras

EN OTRO LADO

- mi plan tuvo un contratiempo - dijo una chica rubia

- y que vas a hacer? - pregunto una chica de cabellos verdes

- voy a hacer unas llamadas, si todo sale como lo planeo entonces prepara tu vestido de gala - dijo la rubia

- interesante, creo que ya se lo que pasara

CONTINUARÁ

Hola, disculpen pero entre de nuevo a clases, y comprar uniformes, materiales, conocer a las futuras personas que me odiaran, no me ha sabo tiempo de escribir pero tratare de subir mas seguido :) apuesto a que no adivinaran lo que pasara en el siguiente capi...un momento, ni yo se xD

Bye bye


	4. adivinen quien regreso

Holasss, disculpen me olvide decir que era vacile, en mi pais es un termino usado para una relación que solo durara 1 semana a lo mucho y solo es para presumir que tienes pareja :) bueno, que comienze el capi

Todo iba bien luffy estaba en el departamento componiendo musica con zoro hasta que entro ace al departamento como si estuviera poseído

- lu-luffy - dijo ace con cara asustada

- que, no ves que Rompiste la puerta? - dijo luffy gritando

- ya se de que nos olvidamos de hacer - dijo ace cansado

- de que? - pregunto luffy confundido

- no hemos visitado ni a hana ni a hikari - dijo ace aterrado

- ¡AHHHHHH! - grito luffy

- aun no han visitado a su madre ni a su hermana? Que son idiotas - dijo zoro tratando de arreglar la puerta

- debemos irnos ahora - dijo ace arrastrandolo hasta el estacionamiento metiéndolo en un auto y llendose del lugar, dejando a zoro con dudas y con una puerta que arreglar

CON ACE Y LUFFY

- hay que comprar un ramo de flores y tenemos que comprar un peluche para hikari - decía ace conduciendo

- ok, para el auto en la siguiente calle y esperame - dijo luffy sacando dinero de su billetera

- ok - luffy se quedo esperando en el auto por unos 10 minutos, hasta que llego luffy con un ramo grande de claveles blancos y con un peluche de conejo negro que era enorme

- ok ahora si vamos - ace tomo rumbo hacia la casa de su madre, llegaron en unos 20 minutos y cuando llegaron se arreglaron las ropas, tocaron el timbre y una chica abrió la puerta mirándolos curiosamente, los tres se quedaron viendo por un minuto exacto hasta que la chica grito y se lanzo hacia luffy tirando al chico hacia el suelo

- ¡HERMANO! - grito la chica abrazando a luffy

- hola hikari, como estas? - dijo luffy mirando a la chica

- t-te ex-extrañe mucho, mucho mucho mucho - decía hikari llorando

- tranquila volví, no llores, yo también te extrañe - dijo luffy abrazándola fuerte

- sin ti me he sentido sola - dijo llorando mas

- pero tenias a sabo - dijo luffy confundido

- si, pero he convivido contigo toda mi vida, y que te vallas...la chica lloro mas fuerte abrazando con mas intensidad

- pero volví, te lo prometí y lo hize, volví, ya estoy aquí, no llores - decía luffy consolando a su hermana, una vez ya mas calmada se levantaron y se quitaron el polvo de la ropa

- donde esta mama? - pregunto luffy

- adentro - respodio hikari haciendo una seña para que pasen, una vez que entraron vieron la casa, la recorrieron de pies a cabeza encontrando hací a hana en la cocina cocinando

- disculpe señora, no se si me conozca pero...- no pudo terminar la frase porque apenas hana escucho una silaba supo que era el, era su hijo

- luffy, ace - decía mirándolos y abrazandolos

- mama - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo abrazando a su madre

- miren se los dos, crecieron tanto, están tan guapos y altos - gana comenzó a llorar - mis niños parecen hombres - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

- mama, nosotros también te extrañamos - dijeron abrazándola con mas fuerza

- que gusto verlos, deben tener hambre, verdad?, prepararé comida para ustedes también - dijo hana feliz

- tranquila nosotros invitamos a comer - dijeron y todos se fueron de la casa invitaron a sabo por fin por primera vez en sus vidas estaban todos juntos en una mesa comiendo como familia, pasaron la tarde entre risas y contando lo que paso en la gira que la tarde paso volando, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era tarde y cada uno tenia que volver a sus casas, ace y luffy dejaron a hana y a hikari en la casa y luego fueron a su departamento, aquella tarde había sido agotadora, cuando luffy entro a su departamento se dio cuenta que era tan tarde que zoro ya se habia ido a dormir, al parecer pudo arreglar la puerta y se fue a dormir

- ahhh que agotador día, mejor me voy a dormir - y hací lo hizo se cambio de ropa y se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente luffy sintió que alguien le levantaba dándole un almuadazo en la cara

- ahhh pero que...- luffy intentaba levantarse cuando sintió que alguien le gritaba

- luffy nos quedamos dormidos, vamos a llegar tarde - dijo zoro asustado, en ese momento los dos se metieron a bañar, no duraron mas de 10 minutos se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron sin comer al auto donde notaron que los autos de sus amigos no estaban

- de seguro se fueron sin nosotros - dijo zoro enojado

- si, o tal vez pensaron que ya íbamos a salir, pero eso no importa enciende el auto tenemos que irnos - zoro arranco el auto y condujeron hasta la universidad normalmente tardaban 15 minutos en llegar pero como zoro estaba conduciendo como loco, llegaron en 7 minutos, al llegar notaron algo

- es un milagro, llegamos un minuto antes que empezaran - dijo luffy

- si que bueno, pero tenemos que correr - zoro apago el auto y se fueron corriendo a su clase donde notaron que justo cuando llegaron la profesora estaba detrás de ellos

- se salvaron por un poco, entren rápido - dijo la profesora monet

- ok - los dos chicos corrieron hasta sus asientos saludando de paso a sus amigos, cuando se sentaron zoro vio como sanji que se sentó alado suyo, sacaba algo de su maleta

- toma, robin me llamo esta mañana diciendo que te quedarías dormido, y que probablemente no comerías, así que te traje esto - dijo sanji mostrándole un sanduche de mínimo 20 cm, zoro se quedo perplejo que ver que tan atento era su novio con el

- g-gracias - dijo comiendo un poco - es-esta delicioso ¿donde lo compraste? - pregunto zoro

- bueno, lo prepare yo mismo - dijo esquivando la mirada avergonzado

- eres tan lindo - dijo mientras seguí comiendo, asegurándose de que la profesora no lo notara

- g-gracias - dijo sanji totalmente sonrojado y volteando la mirada. La clase siguió y todos estaban avurrios, hasta que acabo y pudieron salir a caminar un rato, en ese momento luffy y zoro decidieron preguntar a robin algo

- aver robin una pregunta ¿como sabias que nos íbamos a quedar dormidos? - preguntaron mirándola a los ojos

- bueno eso es obvio, yo dañe la alarma - dijo sonriendo

- y porque? - preguntaron asustados los dos, en ese momento todos se quedaron viendo entre ellos con sonrisas

- que? Que pasa? Porque sonríen así? - preguntaron aun mas asustados

- porque, mi querido luffy necesitábamos que tu te quedaras dormido - dijeron sonriendo aun mas

- por? - esas sonrisas estaban asustando al pelinegro y al peliverde

- por eso - todos señalaron un ferrari rojo que venia hacia la universidad ( . ) al llegar todo el mundo se acerco al ver quien era el conductor de tan caro auto, el dueño del auto salio dejando ver una camisa mangas largas de color gris, unos jeans negros unos zapatos grises, una mochila y una chaqueta de cuero negra ( . )

- no puede ser - dijo luffy sorprendido - ¡KIIID! - grito luffy corriendo hacia el pelirrojo que salia del auto

- ¡LUUFYYY! - grito kid corriendo hacia el, cuando los dos estaban frente a frente kid cogió a luffy de la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras que un pelinegro estaba enojado viendo todo desde lejos

- pensé que no vendrias - dijo luffy abrazándolo con fuerza

- si, si, lo se, pero jo aguante estar lejos de ti, y dije hey porque no venir saludar a unas personas y quedarme con mi novio por un tiempo - dijo besando en la frente a luffy

- ohhhh eres tan tierno - luffy acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, mientras que los dos escuchaban de coro los ahhhh y ohhhhh del publico presente

- por eso no te levantamos, porque íbamos a recojer a kid al aeropuerto - dijo robin tranquila

- o dios mio, esto es genial, ahora si estoy completo - dijo luffy feliz

EN UN LUGAR CERCANO

- y que harás law? - pregunto un peliblanco

- hacer que? De que? Bepo - dijo law

- bueno, yo se que aun amas a luffy y ahora tienes competencia, y es fuerte - dijo bepo sonriendo

- bueno, si luffy es feliz, yo también tengo que serlo - dijo law viendo a la parejita comida de las manos y besándose

- ahhh law law law, que haré contigo? - dijo bepo tratando de consolar a su amigo EN UN EDIFICIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD

- eso es perfecto - dijo una rubia

- que llegara kid? - pregunto una peliverde

- si, es perfecto eso facilitara las cosas, cada ves estaremos mas cerca de lograr cumplir nuestro objetivo - dijo sonriendo la rubia

- ohhhhh esto se va a poner interesante - dijo la peliverde divertida

CONTINUARA

Bueno aquí yo otra vez y con un capi nuevo, la verdad aproveche que es fin de semana y escribí 2 capítulos, bueno espero que les guste, desde ahora se van a poner mas intensas las cosas

Bye bye


	5. una pareja rara

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde que kid había vuelto, muchos de los chicos que habían estudiado en ''gran line'' ahora estudian en la universidad nuevo ''mundo'', por eso desde que llego kid a muchos (entre esos los mugiwara) se les hacia raro ver a luffy y a kid de pareja, y mucho mas raro verles de pareja melosa, todos se habían acostumbrado a la idea de law y luffy como pareja, además sabían que luffy quería a kidd pero no en ese sentido, y también sabían que law aun amaba a luffy por eso habían creado un plan para que luffy y law terminen juntos de nuevo.

Mientras que con ace y marco, las cosas iban mal, cuando marco intentaba conquistar a ace les salia las cosas mal, intento llevarle flores pero le llevo violetas, ace era alérgico a esas flores, intento llevarle chocolates de una marca pero resultó que en ese restaurante-cafetería promocionaban un chocolate de otra marca, trato de cantarle una canción pero llevo las partituras a la cocina, calleron al fuego e hizieron que se ocasione un incendio en toda la cocina, sin duda todos los que visitaban ese lugar muy seguido sabían que marco tenia las mejores intenciones pero con la peor de las suertes.

CON ACE Y ROBIN

- como te fue hoy? - pregunto robin mientras cocinaba

- ahhhhh - suspiro ace mientras se secaba el cabello que estaba mojado por la ducha que se dio - mal, parece que marco quisiera arruinar mi trabajo que solo hace cosas malas para enojarme - dijo ace enojado

- darle tiempo, el no trata de hacerte daño, al contrario el te quiere mucho, hasta me atrevo a decir que te ama - dijo robin terminando de cocinar

- y cual es la diferencia entre querer, enamorar, y amar? - pregunto ace

- querer es un sentimiento que es hermoso pero solo puede ser por unos meses a lo mucho, enamorarse es cuando ese sentimiento se volvió mas fuerte y mas hermoso pero no dura por siempre a lo mucho unos años, y amar es cuando ese sentimiento de enamorarse se volvió totalmente solido, y haces todo lo posible para estar con esa persona y nunca puedes quitartela de la mente, y eso, dura para siempre - dijo robin sirviendo los platos de comida sobre la mesa

- y tu has sentido alguno de esos sentimientos? Ahh lo olvide eres la mánager de piedra, nunca sonríes, lloras, amas, eres de piedra nunca demuestras emociones ni nada parecido - dijo ace enojado

- para tu información yo si tengo emociones, y si he sentido no amor pero si estoy enamorada, y además sabes para que actuó tan fríamente? Es para hacer bien mi trabajo, sabes cual es mi trabajo? Cuidarles a todos ustedes como si fueran diamante - dijo robin tranquila

- enserio estas enamorada? De quien? - pregunto ace intrigado

- ya se te olvido? Soy novia de franky y no creo que sea solo de pasatiempo - dijo robin comiendo

- ya me había olvidado, es que actúas tan friamente con el que no se nota, pero bueno cambiando de tema, que crees que deba hacer con marco? - pregunto ace

- solo trata de tener paciencia, el solo trata de hacer las cosas bien - dijo robin

CON ZORO Y LUFFY

- que quieres decir con eso? - pregunto luffy

- que tal vez no deberías salir con kid - dijo zoro directamente

- porque? - pregunto luffy arreglándose para salir

- porque? Preguntas porque? Tengo mil razones por la cual no, pero te daré solo una, recuerdas a un pelinegro de ojos grises? No se ese que era tu novio? No cree que aun lo amas y el a ti? - pregunto zoro

- escucha ese fue un amor de colegio, pasaron 3 años sin hablarnos, ya no hay amor - dijo luffy tratando de sonar convincente y no sonar dolido

- y? Lo mio con sanji fue amor escolar y aun seguimos juntos, también pasaron 3 años sin hablarnos, y aun hay amor, esas no son excusas, aun lo amas, pero tu no quieres admitirlo - dijo zoro

- no quiero irme de aqui peleando de aquí contigo, hací que seré sincero contigo, no amo, ya le di una oportunidad, y no quiso tomarla, no es mi culpa que el no quiera nada mas - sentencio luffy

- y si el no se dio cuenta de los mensajes de las canciones? El aveces es distraído, y no presto atención a las canciones - dijo zoro tratando de defenderlo

- quien no se da cuenta de las indirectas? La razón eres tu? Siempre estoy aquí? Miles de personas conozen mi nombre pero tu tienes mi corazón? Siempre pienso en ti? Nuestro hermoso amor? Eres mi maravilla? Aun te recuerdo? Son muchas coincidencias, adiós ya me voy - dijo luffy, y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta escucho algo que hizo que parara

- tienes razón, law fue un idiota, un maldito, un desgraciado, un hijo de puta, un mal nacido, no merecía un chico como tu, el es basura comparado contigo, el no es nada alado tuyo, ni se porque te fijaste en el es un desgraciado, además no es guapo...- solo la ultima palabra basto para que luffy perdiera la razón y se lanzara a pegar a zoro

- callate, que el no es nada de lo que dijiste, yo soy el que no le merece, yo soy basura comparado con el, yo me fije en el porque lo tenia todo, y el es lo que jamas podre merecer - grito luffy mientras se daba de golpes con zoro, los dos se quedaron en el suelo dándose a golpes por unos 2 minutos hasta que cayeron en el suelo cansados

- ahhh si no le amas porque lo protejes? - pregunto zoro, que estaba mal herido, tenia la ceja abierta y muchos moretones en todas partes

- ufff si le quiero, no tanto como antes pero aun le quiero, - dijo luffy que estaba igual a zoro

- ahhhhh quieres ir a un bar a tomar un trago? Yo invito - dijo zoro levantándose del suelo y extendientole una mano

- ufffff claro - dijo luffy tomando la mano de zoro y levantándose

EN ALGÚN OTRO LUGAR

- estas segura? - pregunto una chica peliverde

- si, muy segura, dentro de 1 mes se reunirán - dijo la rubia

- bueno, me da intriga de como terminara esto - dijo la peliverde

- ya veras dentro de poco - dijo la rubia

EN UNA CAFETERIA

- omg omg omg, no puedo creerlo mihawk llego - dijo brook feliz

- que bien, y además dice que aquí hay una base de la disquera, así que también vendrá shirohige - dijo zoro curioso del texto enviado

- osea que para ayudarnos mejor viene toda la disquera aquí? - pregunto luffy

- pues creo que si - dijo robin feliz

- sea interesante, esta ves no iremos por trabajo, el trabajo viene a nosotros, no creen que sera interesante tener a ellos aquí? - pregunto ace divertido

- tal vez para ustedes si, pero para mi no, a mi me van a vigilar en todo momento, y van a vigilar lo que hago - decía robin triste

- porque? - preguntaron todos

- porque el celular que me dio mihawk era para trabajo, y toda su vida esta hay, cumpleaños, secretos, detalles, gustos, TODA su vida esta hay, y si pierdo este celular me matan - dijo robin resaltando la palabra toda

- ohhh ya veo, pero tu nunca pierdes nada - dijo franky tranquilo

- si, pero hay que cuidarse de todo - dijo robin

- bueno, vamos a ver que tan divertidas se pondrán las cosas por aquí - dijo luffy

CONTINUARA

A que nadie adivina lo que pasara el siguiente episodio

Me van a matar de seguro, dejen reviewa que me alimentan

Bye bye


	6. la navidad

Todo iba igual que todos los días, los chicos iban al trabajo, luego a la universidad y luego al trabajo otra vez, en les años lejos de esa ciudad paso algo que iba a marcar la relación de luffy y kid, y era que en una disquera se quedaron sin su mejor dueto, kid y killer, hubo un problema y kid y killer renunciaron, al ver eso la disquera de luffy aprovecho para darles el empleo con un mejor contrario, obio los chicos aceptaron, por eso ahora que la disquera de luffy estaba en la ciudad, tenia que ir también al trabajo. Pero sin que se dieran cuenta la navidad estaba a menos de 2 meses

EN LA DISQUERA

- bien chicos, ustedes saben que la navidad esta a menos de 2 meses, por eso quede en un acuerdo con su universidad, verán nuevo mundo quiere mas publicidad y nos dijeron que quieren que hagan un concierto de navidad en ese lugar, TODOS tienen que cantar, verán cada grupo tiene que cantar nuevas canciones, de lo que quieran hagan las pero debe de tener mínimo una navideña - dijo shirohige

- ok, y para cuando, y cuantas canciones? - pregunto robin

- como es como una fiesta de navidad, y quiero que también disfruten ustedes entonces que sean pocas, una por grupo, y tienen que cantar una extra que es la de navidad, ok?, y tienen que dar la presentación para el día 24 de diciembre, y sus mánagers tienen que ocuparse de sus atuendos, y de como se presentaran, y como estará arreglado el lugar - dijo shirohige tomando unos papeles

- p-pero ni killer ni yo tenemos mánager - dijo kid nervioso

- mm mm, tienen razón entonces...robin, tu te encargas de los dos grupos, supongo que no sera mucho problema no? - miro a robin

- creo que no - dijo robin un poco insegura

- ok, solo te advierto que tu trabajo depende de eso, de que no salga mal la presentación - dijo shirohige poniendo mas precion en robin

- es-esta bien - dijo robin preocupada

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

- robin, vamos de compras - dijo una pelirroja aburrida

- no, no puedo, tengo que organizar todo - decía robin mirando unos papeles

- ahhn ya me harte, tu encargate de luffy y los chicos, yo te ayudare con kid y killer - dijo nami

- pe-pero tu no tienes idea de como hacer esto, lo harás mal - dijo robin nerviosa

- no, lo haré bien, sabes porque? Porque eres mi amiga y te ayudare - dijo nami segura y confiada

- ahhhh, esta bien confiare en ti - dijo robin mas tranquila

- ok, dejamelo todo a mi - dijo nami ayudando a robin con tanto papel que había

CON ACE Y SABO

- seguro que no es mucho trabajo? Trabajas aquí, trabajas en la disquera, tienes que aguantar a marco, tienes que cuidar a luffy y robin - pregunto sabo

- no, no es trabajo, no estoy cansado - dijo ace tranquilo

- seguro?, porque esas ojeras dicen lo contrario - dijo sabo

- estoy bien, no te preocupes - dijo ace

CON ZORO Y LUFFY

- tienes idea de que escribir? - pregunto un pelinegro desesperado

- no - dijo zoro pegando su cabeza contra la pared

- ahhhh es tan difícil - dijo luffy

- haber, como creamos nuestro primer álbum si estábamos con un bloqueo mental que no podíamos quitar? - pregunto zoro

- pues asociamos nuestras vidas con la musica - respondió luffy

- pues eso hagamos - dijo zoro, se quedaron un momento pensando hasta que luffy hablo

- que tal esto: Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Como un aguacero rompe fuerte sobre mí

Pero a fuego lento quema y moja por igual

Y ya no sE lo que pensar

Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Un beso gris, un beso blanco

- bien, muy bien - dijo zoro, un poco extrañado de la letra, se quedaron pensando un poco mas hasta que luffy volvió a hablar

- y esto: Me sinto tan intocable y te quiero tanto

que no puedo resistirme a ti

No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos

me siento tan intocable ahora , por alguna razón te

necesito tanto

No puedo olvidarte

Me vuelvo loco desde que te conocí

- me parece perfecto - dijo zoro dándose cuenta de hacia donde iban las letras de las canciones, zoro se quedo callado hasta que se le ocurrió algo

- que tal: Quien sabe de hechizos que duerma las penas

Quien sabe de posimas para olvidar

Si la brujería es capaz de curarme

Donde la puedo encontrar

esta genial - dijo luffy feliz

Los dos pensaban mas y mas hasta que se le ocurrió algo a luffy

Esto creo que va bien: No hubo nada que me amara tanto

Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto

Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor

Por esos días llenos de sueños

Por las sonrisas que no volverán

Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar

Seamos cuerdos un momento

Por los recuerdos...

- eso nos servirá - dijo zoro sabiendo perfectamente de donde provenían las canciones entonces zoro hablo

- creo que esta ayudara: Despues de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra -

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima -

Despues de morir por ti

- Y resucitar -

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Así ya escritas todas las canciones, paso rápido el tiempo, tanto que en un pequeño parpadeo ya era 24 de diciembre

- todo listo? Pregunto una pelinegra nerviosa

- si, me ocupe de todo lo que me pediste - dijo nami tranquila, ya el publico estaba en ese salón decorado para la fecha ( . /-UwT798Ke8Is/Tt-gp-5mLXI/AAAAAAAAAG8/BFpcve_ )

- ok, primero luffy y los chicos, luego kid, y así turnándose - dijo robin, la fiesta estaba llenado bien, TODOS en la universidad habían asistido, todos llevaron acompañantes, y estaba llendo bien, las luces se apagaron para iluminar el escenario, apareció luffy junto con todos para cantar, y comenzó la musica

- Espero que guardes de mi algun recuerdo

Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar

Te vas porque quiero que escapes deste infierno

Lo puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego

No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces

Despues de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra -

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima -

Despues de morir por ti

- Y resucitar -

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir igual

Agonizando entre tus brazos

No digas palavras que se las lleve el viento

No quieras jugar el fantasma que nunca se va

Quiero que salga de nuevo el sol de invierno

Talvez deberia dormir sin despertar

Yo no puedo seguir con este juego

No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces (de nuevo mil veces)

Despues de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra -

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima -

Despues de morir por ti

- Y resucitar -

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir igual

Agonizando entre tus brazos

Despues de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra -

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima -

Despues de morir por ti

- Y resucitar -

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir

Agonizando entre tus brazos

Despues de los dos no habrá

- Una palabra -

Ya nada quedara

- Solo una lagrima -

Despues de morir por ti

Y resucitar

Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda

Prefiero morir de amor

Que vivir así

Quisiera morir de amor

Que seguir

Agonizando entre tus brazos

Luffy termino de cantar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar

- al parecer les gusto tu nueva canción - dijo zoro a luffy, todos bajaron del escenario para irse a pista de baile, luffy comenzar a tomar, luego de un rato subió kid al escenario cantando una nueva canción

- Supongo que esto significa que lo sientes, estás parado en mi puerta

Supongo que esto significa que retiras lo que dijiste antes

Como lo mucho que querias a cualquiera excepto a mi

Dijiste que nunca volverías, pero aqui estás de nuevo

Porque ahora debemos estar juntos

De alguna manera unidos aquí para siempre

Obtuviste una pieza de mi

Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin tí

Tal vez fui estupido por decirte adios

Tal vez fui estupido por tratar de iniciar una pelea

Se que tengo problemas, pero tu tambien los tienes

De cualquier modo, descubrí que no soy nada sin ti

Porque ahora debemos estar juntos

De alguna manera unidos aquí para siempre

Obtuviste una pieza de mi

Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin tí

Estar contigo es muy disfuncional

Realmente no debería extrañarte, pero no puedo dejarte ir

Porque ahora debemos estar juntos

De alguna manera unidos aquí para siempre

Obtuviste una pieza de mi

Y honestamente, mi vida apestaría sin tí

Kid termino su canción y mucha gente que estaba sentada con la canción de el se levanto de la silla, mientras que zoro noto que la canción parecía dirigida a otra persona, no a luffy, en cambio luffy estaba tomando mas porque en la canción miro a law que estaba con una chica rubia de acompañante, luego de unos minutos subió luffy y los chicos al escenario a cantar

- Se que duele tanto recordar

Que sientes ganas de llorar

Pero o quiero hablar mirándote la espalda

Ya nos queda solo un poco más

La historia está por terminar

Y no quiero sentir que nos valió de nada

No hubo nada que me amara tanto

Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto

Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor

Por esos días llenos de sueños

Por las sonrisas que no volverán

Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar

Seamos cuerdos un momento

Por los recuerdos...

Yo se que aquí la vida seguirá

Que alguien más encontraras

Y que lo nuestro sera un rastro del pasado

Ve hay tanto que no estuvo bien

Y solo por última vez

Hagamos vida que esto aún no ha terminado

No hubo nadie que me amara tanto

Ahora entiendo claramente cuanto

Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor

Por esos días llenos de sueños

Por la sonrisa que no volvera

Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar

Seamos cuerdos un momento

Por esos días llenos de sueños

Por la sonrisa que no volvera

Por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar

seamos cuerdos, un momento

Por los recuerdos

La canción la cato con tanto sentimiento que a muchos les llego la canción, mientras que law sabia que era para el la canción, pero aunque quisiera no puede hacer nada, después de bastantes minutos kid volvió al escenario

- No puedo olvidarte,no puedo no pensar en ti

Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sorisa que no esta

Que daria por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas.

Daria todo por saber/ Que tambien piensas en mi

Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este

Y me quede frente al mar/ tan solo como un pez

Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi

Como yo no te olvide/Y esque...

"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo.

y sin ti no seguire viviendo

Tu si esque pueden(s) entender

Yo jamas te dejare

Aunque trates de alejarte de mi..."

Si estoy loco/ Que me importa

De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez

Una tarde Junto a ti

Una risa, una foto/ Una pelicula despues

Y una mañana te dire

Como duele el corazon

De solo pensar que estas

Escondida en un Rincon

Preguntandote por que?.

Al terminar la canción zoro estaba casi seguro de lo que ocurría, luffy tomaba mas y mas licor, y law no podia dejar de pensar en luffy, después de muchos minutos luffy subió al escenario a cantar

- Gracias por todo mi amor

Gracias por tanto calor

No tengas miedo pues todo irá bien

Aunque me veas llorar

Te debo tanto mi amor

Te quiero pedir perdón

Por no saber cómo hacer te feliz

Por marchitar una flor

Nunca me digas adiós

Te dije en una canción

Nuestros caminos se separan hoy

Vuelve a ser muy feliz

Me marcho en buscar por todo lo que he perdido

Me alejo de ti a encontrar al que fui

La suerte me sigue pero yo acelero

Y no logro cuidar ni de mí

Quien sabe de hechizos que duerma las penas

Quien sabe de posimas para olvidar

Si la brujería es capaz de curarme

Donde la puedo encontrar

Dime donde encontrar

En otros besos mi hogar

Pues en tus brazos yo siempre dormí

Y me olvide se sufrir

Solo dime por donde estarás

Y si te puedo llamar

Pues tengo miedo si vuelvo a caer

Y no me se levantar

Cuando le salen ojeras al alama

De tanto esperar a que llegue el adiós

Cuando le salen arrugar a un beso

Que muere de viejo sin ti

Cada vez mas todos sentían que las canciones iban con mas sentimiento, law no podia dejar de pensar en que luffy ele estaba dedicando todas esas canciones a el, al pasar cada minuto luffy tomaba mas licor, y en la siguiente canción law llevo a su acompañante a la pista de baile

- Mirando cada movimiento

En mi absurdo juego de amor

En este interminable océano

Finalmente los amantes

no conocen la vergüenza

Entrando y retornando

A algún secreto lugar adentro

Mirando en cámara lenta

Como tu te das vuelta y dices

Quítame la respiración

Quítame la respiración

Mirando quedo esperando

Aún anticipando amor

Nunca dudando

Para convertirnos

en los predestinados

Entrando y retornando

A algún lugar para esconder

Mirando en cámara lenta

Como tu volteas y me dices

Quítame la respiración

Quítame la respiración

Luffy ya no aguantaba mas estaba entrando en estado de depresión, y estaba tomando mas y mas licor, pero nadie lo notaba, law tambien estaba igual, por eso luffy miro a los ojos a law cuando canto la siguiente canción

- Yo voy ooo ooo Tu vas ahh ahh

La la la la, la la la la

Yo puedo la la la la la la

Quiero quiero quiero conseguir conseguir conseguir lo que

quiero, no pares

Dame, dame, dame lo que tienes tienes

porque no puedo esperar esperar esperar más más

Ni siquiera hables de las consecuencias

Porque ahora mismo tu eres lo unico que tiene algún sentido para mi

Y me importa una mierda lo que digan o lo que piensen piensen

Porque eres el unico al que tengo en mi cabeza

Nunca jamás dejaré que me abandones

Trataré de parar el tiempo para siempre

No quiero oirte decir adios nunca

CORO:

Me sinto tan intocable y te quiero tanto

que no puedo resistirme a ti

No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos

me siento tan intocable ahora , por alguna razón te

necesito tanto

No puedo olvidarte

Me vuelvo loca desde que te conocí

Intocable

Y te necesito tanto

Verte, olerte

Quiero ser tu

Ah la la la, ah la la la

Puedes tomarte tomarte tomarte tiempo

para vivir como tienes tienes que vivir tu vida

Dame, dame, dame todo de ti

No te asustes, de ver a traves de la soledad.

Lo quiero más más más

No pienses en que está bien o mal o mal o bien

Porque al final somos solo tu y yo

Y no va a haber nadie más

para resolver todas las preguntas dejadas atrás

Y tu y yo estamos destinados

Law no dejo de verle ni un minuto cuando luffy cantaba, se sentía mal, quería abrazarlo y besarlo pero no podia, al bajar del escenario luffy tomo un poco mas de licor, y se estaba acercando a el, cuando escucho la cancion sonar

- Veo recuerdos perfectos esparcidos por los suelos

Intentando alcanzar el teléfono porque no me puedo resistir más

Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi

Porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo.

Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora

Dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora

Y no sé como me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora.

Otro trago de whiskey no puedo parar de mirar la puerta

Deseando que entres majestuosamente como solías hacerlo

Y me pregunto si alguna vez piensas en mi

Porque a mi me pasa todo el tiempo.

Es la una y cuarto, estoy un poco ebria y te necesito ahora

Dije que no llamaría pero perdí el control y te necesito ahora

Y no sé como me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora.

Supongo que prefiero que me duela antes de no sentir nada.

Es la una y cuarto, estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora

Dije que no llamaría pero estoy un poco ebria y te necesito ahora

Y no sé como me voy a manejar sin ti, solo te necesito ahora.

Solo te necesito ahora

Oh, cariño te necesito ahora...

Luffy no aguanto mas se fue corriendo al baño, y cogió papel para secarse las lágrimas, cuando le avisaron que tenia que entrar a escena, cuando subió al escenario volvió a ver a law a los ojos para cantar la siguiente cancion

- Tu recuerdo sigue aquí

Como un aguacero rompe fuerte sobre mí

Pero a fuego lento quema y moja por igual

Y ya no sE lo que pensar

Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal

Un beso gris, un beso blanco

Todo depende del lugar

Que yo me fui. Eso esta claro

Pero tu recuerdo no se va

Siento tus labios en las noches de verano

Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad

Pero a veces me quieren matar

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí (repite coro)

A veces gris, a veces blanco

Todo depende del lugar

Que tú te fuiste, eso es pasado

Sé que te tengo que olvidar

Pero yo le puse una velita a to's mis santos

Ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí

No dejes de pensar en mí

Tu recuerdo sigue aquí (repite coro)

(Piensa en mí) Es antídoto y veneno al corazón

(Te hace bien) Que quema y moja, que viene y va

(Tu donde estas?) Atrapado entre los versos

Bajo del escenario para ver como law le veía de la misma forma que el le veía, luffy sabia que le extrañaba, cuando iba a acercarse escucho la siguiente canción que hizo que se acordara la razón por la que terminaron

- Navidad pasada

Te di mi corazón

Pero lo tiraste al dia siguiente

Este año

Decidí dárselo alguien especial

Coro

Una vez que esté mordido y arrojar dos veces

Guardo mi distancia

Pero todavía coges mi ojo

Decirme el bebé

¿Me reconoces?

Pozo

A sido un año

no me sorprende

Navidad feliz

La envolví para arriba y la envié

Con una nota diciendo te amo

La signifiqué

Ahora sé lo que un tonto yo he sido

Pero si ahora me besaste

Sé que el que me engaña otra vez

Zoro noto todo lo que estaba pasando, no solo con law y luffy sino con otras personas también, luffy estaba confundido y nesecitaba aire, por eso subió rápido al ecsenario y canto la ultima cancion, que era de navidad, el la escribió

- no quiero mucho para Navidad

Sólo hay una cosa que necesito

No quiero los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad

Sólo te quiero para mi propia más de lo que podía saber

Haz que mi deseo hecho realidad

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti

Es TU

No quiero mucho para Navidad

Sólo hay una cosa que necesito

No se preocupan por los regalos debajo del árbol de Navidad

No necesito colgar mi media allí sobre la chimenea

Santa Claus no me hará feliz con un juguete el día de Navidad

Sólo te quiero para mi propia

Más de lo que podía saber

Haz que mi deseo hecho realidad

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es a ti

A Tii bebé

Luffy término de cantar y bajo de el escenario, fue a la barra por un trago mientras que law escuchaba la ultima canción de la noche mientras veía a luffy

- aqui, mirandolo

sentado aqui entre el camino

el no tiene mucho que decir

pero aqui hay algo sobre el

y tu no sabes el porque

pero tu agonizas por intentarlo

tu quieres besar al chico

si, tu lo quieres

miralo, tu sabes que hace

es posible que el tambien te quiera

hay un camino para preguntarle

el no dijo palabra

ni una unica palabra

ve y besa al chico

sha la la la la la

mi oh mi

mira el chico es demasiado tímido

no quiere besar al chico

¿no esta tan triste?

¿no es la verguenza?

demasiado malo, el va a perder al chico

ahora es tu momento

flotando en una laguna azul

chico mejor hazlo pronto

no hay tiempo para estar mejor

el no dijo palabra

y el no dira palabra

hasta que le beses

sha la la la la la

mi oh mi

mira el chico es demasiado tímido

no quiere besar al chico

¿no esta tan triste?

¿no es la verguenza?

demasiado malo, el va a perder al chico

Law al escuchar la canción, vio como luffy se iba del lugar, y fue detrás de el, cuando le alcanzo, luffy le quedo viendo hasta que se atrevió a hablar

- l-law yo te am- luffy fue interrumpido por law

- me voy a casar - dijo law dolido

- como? - pregunto luffy

- por eso no he ido a hablarte, me voy a casar - dijo law triste

- pe-pero, creí que tu me querias - dijo luffy en shock

- que esperabas si tu nunca me llamaste, creías que te esperaría como idiota, mientras que estas de novio con kid?- pregunto law enojado

- perdona? Yo era que no tenia que esperarte mas, yo siempre soy el que te llamo, solo quería que por una ves en tu vida fueras tu el que me llamará - dijo luffy acercándose a law

- que? Yo creí que como tu siempre me llamabas y que ya no lo hicieras , creí que había alguien más - dijo law triste acercándose a luffy, los dos ya estaban apuntó de darse un beso

- ¡LUFFY! Zoro te llama - grito kid enojado, haciendo que los dos se separaran bruscamente

- dile que ya voy - dijo luffy

- esta bien - dijo kid llendose de hay dejándoles solos, los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que luffy hablo

- conque te casas he? - dijo triste

- emm si - dijo law esquivando la mirada de luffy

- con quien? - pregunto luffy sin creerselo

- con califa - dijo law

- ¡¿QUE?! - pregunto luffy sorprendido, porque ella era como una hermana para el

- si, es que pasaron muchas cosas y me casare con ella - dijo law

- p-pero - luffy no podía particular ninguna palabra

- espero que lo entiendas - dijo llendose del lugar con una lágrima

CONTINUARA

Dios mio, nadie se lo esperaba verdad?

:3 si quieren insultarme por lo que he echo diganme en los reviews

Bye bye


	7. al borde del colapso

Después de esa noche la vida de luffy tomo un cambio muy importante,

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

- como pudiste hacerle eso a luffy, califa? El te ayuda, te cuida, y ha sido como un hermano para ti, si te considera su mejor amiga - pregunto un rubio

- es-esque y-yo n-no sabia nada, si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera echo, se los prometo - dijo una rubia llorando

- y-ya chicos, no es la culpa de ella de enamorarse de law, además no había forma de que ella supiera algo de esto, así que no importa, dejenla, además yo no tenia futuro con el - dijo luffy fingiendo felicidad que solo zoro noto que era una mascara para encubrir sus lágrimas

- esta bien, tienes razón, perdonanos califa por tratarte así - dijo un rubio disculpándose junto con todos de hay menos las 2 chicas que aun no confiaban en ella, pero no podían hacer nada, porque todos los chicos amaban a esa chica

- n-no se preocupen, si quieren me voy del grupo, o desago el compromiso con law para demostrarles que si me arrepiento de lo que hize - dijo califa llorando

- no, no es necesario, te creemos - dijo luffy sonriendole con confianza haciendo que la chica dejara de llorar

- ok, gracias, de verdad gracias - dijo califa mas animada

CON ROBIN Y ACE

- ya no se que hacer, no ha cometido nada para sospechar de ella, pero se que algo no va bien con ella - dijo robin caminando en círculos hablando sin emociones

- ahh dios, solo espera hasta que ella cometa un error, nadie es perfecto - dijo ace jugando un videojuego

- p-pero y si hace algo que no pueda remendar? - pregunto robin, ace se acerco a robin quedando cara a cara

- tranquila, ok? Aunque haga cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí - ace le dio un beso en la frente - ahora ven a jugar videojuegos conmigo - dijo llevándola al piso para jugar

- gracias, siempre sabes como animarme - dijo robin igual que siempre, seria

- de verdad? Es que nunca muestras nada, siempre estas seria, desde que te conocí eres así - dijo ace jugando con robin un juego de carros

- es que no tengo sentimientos - dijo robin

- ya lo note - dijo ace

CON ZORO Y LUFFY

- seguro? - pregunto zoro

- claro, si law esta con califa, es obvio, yo tengo que estar con mi novio - dijo luffy

- p-pero, y si el no te...- no pudo terminar porque alguien toco el timbre

- ya llego, no me esperes - dijo luffy saliendo del departamento y llendose con kid

- ahhhh ojala el se de cuenta solo - dijo zoro

CON BROOK Y FRANKY

- y que piensas del compromiso de califa y law? - pregunto brook

- que es un asco - dijo franky enojado

- porque? - pregunto brook

- porque ella debería estar comprometida conmigo - dijo franky abriendo una cerveza y tomándola

- q-que estas diciendo? - pregunto brook retrocediendo de franky

- lo que oíste, me enamore de califa ¿ok? - dijo franky tomándose otra cerveza

- p-pero y robin? - pregunto brook

- me harte de ella, es muy seria, y además no has visto a califa, es hermosa, inteligente, expresiva, carismática, sencilla, ella si parece humana - dijo franky

- t-tu estas muy tomado eso es lo que pasa - dijo brook con incredulidad

- no estoy tomado, te lo digo de verdad - dijo franky enojado, unos segundos después sintió un puñetazo en la cara

- ¡ Estas loco, romperas el corazón de robin ! - grito brook

- no me importa, ella no tiene corazón - sintió otro golpe en la cara

- ¡ ella sigue siendo mujer ! - brook le dio otro golpe y retrocedió

- y que harás si califa esta comprometida? - pregunto brook

- la enamorarse, y cuando se de cuenta de que somos uno para el otro cancelara la boda y vendrá conmigo - dijo franky

- franky eres mi mejor amigo, por eso te diré esto, eres un idiota, vas a romper con la única chica que te ama y te aguanta, cometes un error, pero si quieres seguir no te lo impediré . Dijo brook llendose del lugar

CON LAW Y BEPO

- dejame ver si entiendo, tu amas a luffy? - pregunto bepo

- si - dijo law

- y luffy te ama a ti? - pregunto de nuevo el peliblanco

- si - respondió con simples a el pelinegro

- entonces porque no pueden estar juntos? - pregunto bepo

- porque la empresa de mi familia va en quiebra, para que se salve tenemos que unir empresas a través de un matrimonio, y si no, me quedo sin estudiar medicina hasta que tenga dinero - dijo law

- y ese matrimonio es de califa y tu verdad? - dijo bepo

- si, la vida es tan injusta, debiste haber visto la cara de luffy, estaba triste, deprimido, destrozado, y perdido - dijo law sintiéndose culpable

- me imagino - dijo bepo

- odio mi vida, odio esto, odio lo que le hize, me odio a mi mismo - dijo law apunto de llorar

- ya, ya, si los dos tienen que estar juntos, pues así sera - dijo bepo consolando a su mejor amigo

- ojala así sea - dijo law

- ya veras que si - dijo bepo

CON ACE Y SABO

- te juro que pienso aveces que es un robot - dijo ace

- no lo es, por su trabajo tiene que parecer que es robot pero te aseguro que ella es una persona normal, una chica normal - dijo sabo cocinando para los clientes

- si, pues no lo creo - dijo ace, cuando escucharon que otro cliente llego

- sabes que? Largate de aquí y ve a atender a los clientes, y ya no sigas diciendo tonterías - dijo sabo

- ok ok pero sabes que tengo razón - dijo ace llendose para atender a los clientes

- buenos días, bienvenido, en que le puedo ayu...- ace se callo al ver quien era

- hola amor, aquí a la misma hora de siempre - dijo un chico rubio

- no me digas amor, y ya no vengas mas que haras que me despidan - dijo ace

- pero pirque no te puedo decir amor - volvió a preguntar el rubio

- porque no somos novios marco - dijo ace llendose a la caja registradora

- pero podríamos ser lo - dijo marco acercándose a ace

- pero yo no quiero - dijo ace

- porque no? Dime que no quieres volver conmigo - dijo marco acercándose a ace, acercándose tanto que lo beso, se besaron por un rato hasta que ace le separo

- no me beses, no quiero que te me acerques - dijo ace separándose mas de marco

- porque? No te gusto? - pregunto marco acercándose mas, hasta que le beso otra vez, ''no, porque sus besos son adictivos'' pensó ace besándolo mas, los dos se besaban mas, hasta que llego sabo y dijo

- valla, pensé que ya no querías nada con el hermanito - dijo sabo haciendo que los dos se separaran

- sabo, y-yo...intercambiame de turno, quiero ir a la cocina - dijo ace entrando a la cocina y sabo a donde estaba ace

- escucha bien, mi hermano es mayor a ti con uno o dos años, el es mas maduro, el es mas guapo, el es mejor que tu, hací que no pienses que te lo mereces, yo se lo que le has hecho sufrir, así que mejor trata de ser mas cuidadoso con el ¿ok? - dijo sabo

- esta bien, pero te digo que esta vez no lo dejare - dijo marco

CON ROBIN Y FRANKY

- escucha robin - dijo franky serio

- que? Paso algo malo? - pregunto robin

- y-yo quiero terminar contigo - dijo franky directo

- que? - pregunto robin incrédula

CONTINUARA

Ya se me quieren matar los fans de frankyxrobin

Tranquil s que esto recien esta empezando :D verán mucha mas drama de aquí en adelante por cierto actualizo mañana

Bye bye


	8. el colapso

- te paso algo hoy? Porque parece que estas triste - dijo ace

- a-ace, franky termino conmigo - dijo robin igual que siempre, seria y tranquila

- y? - dijo ace sentado en el sofá junto a ella, no notaba que estaba triste porque ella no lo demostraba

- a-ace - en ese momento ace noto que robin se tiro a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, cosa que le causo sorpresa, porque nunca vio a robin así, demostrando sentimientos, ace se limito a consolarla toda la noche, y a la mañana siguiente le pregunto que paso

- dime como te termino - dijo ace

- me dijo que se había enamorado de otra que si parecía humana, y luego me dejo hay botada en la calle, no llore hasta cuando estaba contigo ayer - dijo robin triste mirando para otro lado

- mmmmm si quieres puedes faltar hoy a la universidad, y vienes conmigo - dijo ace mirándola con seguridad

- puedo? - pregunto mirándolo

- claro - dijo ace feliz

- gracias - dijo robin ya un poco mejor

CON LUFFY Y LOS CHICOS

- porque no habrá vendió hoy robin? - pregunto nami

- no lo se, porque sera? - dijo brook mirando con recelo a franky

- no se, pero creo que sera mejor que vallamos ya a clases - dijo luffy, que nadie notaba que estaba deprimido

CON ACE Y SABO

- nunca la vi así, estaba llorando y aun se le nota triste - dijo ace triste mirando a robin desde lejos

- te dije que era humana - dijo sabo

- te juro que cuando vea a franky lo mato - dijo ace ahora enojado

- si, y yo, nunca se le tiene que hacer llorar a una persona - dijo sabo

- AMOR volví a la misma hora de siempre - dijo un rubio que trataba de acercarse a ace para besarle

- no me digas amor, y si quieres un beso mio primero has que esa chica sonría y que ría - dijo ace con seriedad

- quien? Robin? - preguntó marco

- si, la conoces? - pregunto ace

- te olvidad que estábamos en el mismo colegio? - dijo marco dirigiéndose para la mesa donde estaba robin, ese día no había casi nada de clientela así que ace y sabo vieron como hablaban los dos hasta que vieron que robin sonrió y río, los dos se quedaron perplejos ante lo que veían, cuando marco se alejo de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ace los dos preguntaron

- como la hiciste? - pregunto ace

- es una chica, hay que escucharla y darle consejos, y alzar su ego - dijo marco

- como que su ego? - pregunto sabo sin entender

- decirle lo que ya debería saber - dijo marco con simplesa

- como que? - preguntaron los chicos

- por favor, ella es inteligente, bella, carismática, hace su trabajo eficazmente, tiene un cuerpo de morirse, tiene una personalidad única, y es mánager se una de las bandas mas populares en todo el mundo, es perfecta, si no estuviera enamorado de ace, aprovecharía el error de franky para quitársela - dijo marco feliz

- ohhh, pues muchas gracias, lograste que este feliz - dijo ace

- me debes un beso - dijo marco

- ok, te lo pagare pero no significa nada ¿ok? - ace se acerco a maro y le dio un beso simple y corriente

- par mi significo algo - solo dijo eso marco y se fue del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios

- ahhhhh no se que haré con el - dijo ace

- creo que tienes mayores problemas - dijo sabo mirando a robin

- tienes razón - dijo ace mirando cono ella estaba triste

- tomate el día libre, yo te cubrió ve y animala - dijo sabo

- ok, gracias - ace fue a la mesa de robin pero cuando estaba llegando recibió una llamada que cambiaría todo

CON LUFFY Y LOS CHICOS

- me estoy preocupando por robin - dijo luffy

- si, no contesta ni llamadas ni mensajes - dijo zoro mirando su celular

- le habrá pasado algo? - pregunto nami

- no se, pero espero que no sea lo que pienso - dijo brook mirando a franky,

- bueno, chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes - dijo luffy, quería hablar de lo al que se sentía sin law, de que estaba entrando a depresión

- sera después luffy, quede ir con sanji a su casa - dijo zoro llendose, luffy no podiacreer que su mejor amigo decidió irse con su pareja antes que irse con el

- si, yo quede con nami, le enseñare como tocar violín - dijo brook llendose junto con nami de la mesa

- yo también me voy, voy a ir a hablar con califa - dijo franky abandonando la mesa

- yo me voy con kaya, nos vamos a comer a un restaurante - dijo usopp abandonando la mesa

- yo me voy a la biblioteca a sacar libros de medicina - dijo chopper dejando a luffy completamente solo, cuando mas lo necesitaba, en ese momento recibió una llamada que cambiaría su vida

EN EL HOSPITAL

- doctor, llegue lo mas rápido que podía - dijo luffy viendo como estaban también sus hermanos

- bien, bueno, ella ha sufrido una enfermedad grave cuando era pequeño verdad joven luffy? - pregunto el doctor

- s-si, por? - pregunto nervioso

- porque lo que tenia no era una enfermedad normal, ella tenía cáncer terminal, no se como se salvo de eso, pero ahora lo tiene otra vez y de esta no se salva - dijo el doctor seriamente

- p-pero lo logro una vez lo podrá otra - dijo ace en shock

- no, no lo creo, les dare tiempo a que hablen con ella - dijo el doctor

- cuando tiempo le queda? - preguntó sabo a punto de llorar

- no le doy mas de una semana - dijo el doctor dándoles paso a la habitación

- gracias - dijeron los tres y entraron a la habitación, donde estaban hana y hikari, la segunda estaba ya llorando y la primera estaba sonriendole

- hola mama, hola hikari - dijo luffy acercándose a hana y abrazándole y mientras ace y sabo hablaban animadamente con hana, luffy se llevo a hikari fuera de la sala

- hey porque lloras? - pregunto luffy con una fingida sonrisa

- yo se que mama va a morir, y ella es lo único que tengo - dijo hikari llorando

- y no cuanto yo? - pregunto luffy

- tu y yo hemos estado unidos desde que nací, pero tu te iras otra vez por tu trabajo, no podrás estar conmigo - dijo hikari llorando

- ahhhh, escucha por mas alejado que este, siempre estaremos juntos - dijo luffy abrazándola

- y mama? - pregunto hikari

- ella, estará bien, ya lo veras - dijo luffy fingiendo una sonrisa

- ok, te creo - dijo ya mas calmada, una ves que entraron de nuevo luffy se dispuso a hablar con hana mientras ace y sabo llevaban a comer a hikari

- y como te sientes? - pregunto hana

- no debería preguntar eso yo? - dijo luffy

- soy tu madre se cuando te pasa algo - dijo hana tomando la mano de su hijo

- estoy bien - dijo luffy

- seguro? - pregunto hana de nuevo

- si, y dime como te sientes tu? - pregunto luffy

- mal, por esta enfermedad ya me perdí tu infancia, y ahora por esta enfermedad no podre ver tu adultes - dijo hana

- estaré bien, también hikari y ace y sabo, los 4 estaremos bien - dijo luffy

- nunca les dije a tus hermanos, pero yo siempre les quise mucho, pero tu padre no me dejaba verlos - dijo hana

- ellos también te quieren mucho - dijo luffy

- lo se, lo se muy bien - dijo hana. El tiempo paso muy rápido, nadie sabia a donde había huido luffy, que nadie podía localizar ni a el ni a sus hermanos, en una semana nadie había tenido noticias de ellos

EN LA DISQUERA

- chicos, seguros que nadie tiene idea de lo que les paso? - pregunto shirohige a los mugiwara

- no, no sabemos - dijo franky

- tampoco tenemos ni una idea de donde están - dijo robin que se sentaba lo mas lejos posible de franky, entre los dos se podía sentir una atención muy grande

- traten de buscarlo - dijo shirohige

EN EL HOSPITAL

- jajajajaja, de verdad mama? - pregunto ace riéndose

- si, luffy se veía como un demo el primer día de clases en grand line - dijo hana riendo

- no me imagino a luffy vistiendo emo - dijo sabo riendo

- pues es verdad, debieron verlo - dijo hikari riendose

- ahh bueno chicos, tengo sueño - dijo hana, los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos asustados, ellos sabían tanto como hana que la hora había llegado

- adiós chicos, cuiden se mucho - dijo hana abrazando uno por uno de sus hijos

- adiós mama, te queremos mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho - dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo

- ace, sabo cuiden a luffy, luffy que hikari no pase hambre ni tristeza ¿ok? - dijo hana abrazando por ultima vez a sus hijos

- si mama, lo haremos, te queremos mucho, no lo olvides - dijeron mientras que hana les daba un beso en la frente a sus hijos, ninguno de los 4 quería soltar a hana pero tenían que hacerlo, luffy fue el único que no la soltó, para cuando se dio cuanta, ya no respiraba, hana había muerto en sus brazos, ace y sabo cogieron a luffy y hikari y se los llevaron de hay, hikari estaba llorando a todo pulmón mientras que ace, sabo, y luffy la consolaban, los tres estaban devastados pero no querían demostrarlo por su hermanita.

Los tres trataban de ser fuertes mientras que hacían el funeral para su mama, los amigos de luffy, sabo y ace fueron invitados, casi todos fueron menos los amigos de luffy, que solo califa fue a apoyarle, en el funeral marco estuvo en todo momento alado de ace, tomándole de la mano, mientras que ace lloraba en silencio, cuando el funeral acabo estaba lloviendo mientras que el único que estaba enfrente de la tumba de hana era luffy

- quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto un chico a luffy

- porque viniste? - preguntó luffy reconociendo la voz del muchacho

- me invitaste - dijo el misterioso muchacho

- me ignoras, no contestas mis llamadas, te vas con tu pareja y me abandonas y piensas que solo por venir te perdonare? - pregunto luffy

- se que no lo harás, pero supongo que ahora solo necesitas un hombro en donde llorar - dijo el chico

- y-yo no se que hacer - dijo luffy tirándose encima del chico para llorar

- tienes que ser fuerte, por tus hermanos - dijo el chico

- no solo es con eso, sin ti estoy perdido, law no se que hacer - dijo luffy llorando

- solo sigue adelante y no veas atrás - dijo law abrazando a luffy

- ella no merecía morir, era buena madre - dijo luffy llorando mas

- lo se, pero tarde o temprano sucedería, no somos inmortales - dijo law abrazando con mas fuerza a luffy, se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que luffy hablo

- g-gracias - dijo luffy llorando menos

- ¿porque? - pregunto law sin entender

- por haberme amado - dijo luffy separándose de law

- que? - law no entendía sus palabras

- law, yo por ti bajo la luna por ti apago el sol, por ti seco los mares, yo por ti vivo, pero decidí hacer lo mas difícil del mundo, dejarte ir - dijo luffy corriendo lejos de ese lugar, dejando a un law con un nudo en la garganta, luffy se fue corriendo a un lugar donde solo sus amigos y el conocían, cogió su celular y llamo a TODOS sus amigos mas de 5 veces cada uno, pero nadie contesto, así que mando un mensaje a cada uno de ellos

CON ZORO Y LOS CHICOS

La razon por la que no contestaban era porque había un problema en ese rato

- eres un traidor - dijo un peliceleste a un pelinegro

- porque? Tu la abandonaste - dijo el pelinegro

- era mi novia brook - dijo el peliceleste

- no, era tu EX, que TU la dejaste franky - dijo brook que usopp y robin trataban de detenerlo porque se estaba golpeando junto con franky

- y? No cree que quería volver con ella? - pregunto franky que zoro sanji le detenían para que no se golpeara con brook

- no, porque estabas muy embobado detrás de califa - dijo brook

- callense todos - grito nami haciendo que todos se callaran

- que paso aquí? - pregunto nami

- que le vi besándose con robin - dijo franky enojado

- y? Tu le terminaste, ella ya lloro por ti, dejale que sea feliz con otro - dijo nami enojada

- p-pero - franky quiso refutar

- pero nada, por tu culpa hemos perdido llamadas de luffy - dijo nami cabreada, miro su celular y miro que ahora tenia un mensaje, que decia '' he perdido todo lo que quería, y ustedes no contestaban, hací que fui a "ese" lugar, adiós ''

- ch-chicos creo que luffy fue al barranco - dijo nami asustada haciendo que todos se fueran al barranco que quedaba cerca de donde estaban

CON LUFFY

- estoy perdido, y cuando mas necesitaba a mis amigos, no estaban, ya no se que hacer, perdón mama - dijo luffy, tirándose del barranco, cuando sintió que algo le agarro por atrás, abrazándolo

- z-zoro? - luffy no podía creer lo que veía, zoro le había abrazado para que no sufriera daño el. Los dos cayeron al barranco y al momento de impacto, los dos recibieron daño, pero mas zoro, las ambulancias llegaron y lo ultimo que pudo ver luffy era como les llevaban en camillas al hospital

CONTINUARA

Quien quiere matarme? Pues creo que todos, tranquilos que se pondrá mejor

Y aun no se terminan las sorpresas, quien adivine como tenimara todo esto le doy un chocolate :V

Bye bye


	9. celos?

Todos estaban en el hospital, esperando a que los chicos salgan de urgencias, hasta que salio el doctor y miro a los chicos

- bueno es un milagro al chico pelinegro no resultó muy lastimado solo se rompió la cabeza, pero salio de todo peligro, encambio el peliverde, sufrió muchas lesiones, varias costillas rotas, uno que otro órgano maltratado, y todo el brazo derecho esta roto, me informan que es musico, pues no estoy seguro si volverá a tocar - dijo el doctor seriamente

- bueno, gracias doctor, podemos pasar a verle? - pregunto brook

- si, claro - dijo el doctor mostrando a zoro en la camilla y alado de el estaba luffy llorando

- conque por eso fue, bueno calma todo ira bien - dijo zoro calmado

- que paso aquí - Todos estaban en el hospital, esperando a que los chicos salgan de urgencias, hasta que salio el doctor y miro a los chicos

- bueno es un milagro al chico pelinegro no resultó muy lastimado solo se rompió la cabeza, pero salio de todo peligro, encambio el peliverde, sufrió muchas lesiones, varias costillas rotas, uno que otro órgano maltratado, y todo el brazo derecho esta severamente lastimado, me informan que es musico, pues no estoy seguro si volverá a tocar, no se rompió pero una lastimada hací no es poca cosa - dijo el doctor seriamente

- bueno, gracias doctor, podemos pasar a verle? - pregunto brook

- si, claro - dijo el doctor mostrando a zoro en la camilla y alado de el estaba luffy llorando

- conque por eso fue, bueno calma todo ira bien - dijo zoro calmado

- que paso aquí - preguntaron todos los chicos

- nada, solo...hablábamos - dijo zoro

- de que? - pregunto sanji celoso

- de...cosas, y ya no te pongas celoso - dijo zoro

- si, si claro - dijo sanji aun celoso

- ya, ya, sabes que te amo - dijo zoro para besarle

- por cierto, como estas? - pregunto sanji

- ahhhh, no te miento, he estado mejor - dijo zoro suspirando

- pero todo fue la culpa de...- nami iba a hablar cuando zoro le interrumpió

- mía, claro esta, debí ser mas cuidadoso verdad? - dijo zoro, los demás entendieron que debían callarse

- bueno, y como están ustedes? No los he visto en una semana - pregunto luffy inocente

- bueno...- nadie sabia que decir, las cosas estaban mal entre ellos

- que? Que paso? - pregunto sin entender luffy

- bueno yo te explico - dijo nami junto con usopp

- bueno, robin y franky terminaron - dijo usopp

- que? - luffy se sorprendió

- brook beso a robin - dijo nami

- que? - luffy ya no sabia si era broma lo que decían

- y franky y brook pelearon a golpes - finalizo usopp

- que? - luffy no salia de su asombro cuando volteo a ver, brook y franky se miraban con odio, mientras que robin intentaba calmar a brook

- wow - dijo luffy

- bueno, pero cambiemos de tema - dijo chopper

- y tu? Como estas - preguntaron sus amigos

- bien - dijo luffy cortante

- luffy, para que te hayas querido suicidar es porque no hay nada de bien en tu vida - dijo franky

- ok, ok, me atraparon, verán en resumen, el chico que amo se casara con mi mejor amiga, mi madre murió cuando le abrazaba, cuando quize hablar con ustedes, se fueron con sus parejas, y bueno...me quede solo - dijo luffy tratando de hacer una sonrisa, todos se quedaron impactados por la respuesta

- lo-lo lamentamos - dijeron todos

- no hay problema - dijo luffy

- y hikari con quien se quedara? - pregunto brook

- pues...legalmente yo tengo la custodia - dijo luffy

- osea que...- no pudieron terminar la frase

- si, tengo que alimentarla, cuidarla, darle estudios, darle ropa, sera como en los viejos tiempos, con la diferencia de que esta vez si tengo dinero - dijo luffy pensativo

- quieres que yo la cuide por un tiempo? Soy una chica puedo ayudarle mejor, claro en algunas cosas - dijo nami

- seria genial, gracias. Dijo luffy sonriendo de verdad

- bueno, si me disculpan, voy a comprar comida que le guste a zoro, ya vuelvo - dijo luffy saliendo de la sala

EN UNA TIENDA CERCA DEL HOSPITAL

- deme esto esto esto eso eso otro y esto - dijo luffy feliz, en ese momento entro alguien a la tienda

- buenas noches, disculpe vende...- la persona se quedo viendo a luffy y viceversa

- ho-hola law - dijo luffy nervioso

- h-hola luffy - dijo sorprendido law

- que haces por aquí? - pregunto luffy

- ammm vivo por aquí, no te acuerdas? - pregunto law

- ahh cierto - luffy se sonrojo al recordar que la primera vez que entro a la casa de law, fue la noche que lo hizieron por primera vez

- ahhhh y como estas? - pregunto law

- pues no tan bien - dijo luffy

- me imagino - dijo law mirándolo

- y tu? - pregunto luffy

- bien, bien, bueno me tengo que ir, estoy con califa y estamos viendo cosas para la boda - dijo law esquivando la mirada

- oye law, tu aun me quieres? - pregunto luffy

- emmm bueno...- law no sabia que responder

- si aun lo haces ven conmigo - dijo luffy estirando su mano

- que? - law no entendió

- te digo que elijas califa, una chica que poco conoces? O a mi que he sido tu novio por mucho tiempo? - pregunto luffy

- y-yo, elijo sin dudar a... califa - dijo law llendose del lugar, obvio que elegía a luffy pero el tenia que cumplir con lo prometido

- ahhh es verdad el ya no me quiere, ahora ya no me quedan mas dudas de que tu amor ya se me termino - dijo luffy suspirando

Al DIA SIGUIENTE

- hola luffy - dijo kid abrazando a luffy

- hola kid - respondió luffy

- etto, puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto kid

- claro - dijo luffy llendose con el al baño

- bueno, y-yo quiero pedirte algo - dijo kid nervioso

- que cosa? - pregunto luffy nervioso

- b-bueno, hemos sido novios por micho tiempo y quería pedirte algo? - dijo kid

- etto, que cosa? - pregunto luffy asustado

- yo-yo quiero...terminar - dijo kid

- que? Porque? - preguntó extrañado

- porque, bueno yo quiero a alguien mas - dijo kid

- a quien? - pregunto curioso luffy

- a...bueno...etto...yo...quiero...a...killer - dijo kid

- a KILLER de verdad? - pregunto luffy asombrado

- si - dijo kid apenado

- bueno, es una grata sorpresa - dijo luffy sonriendo

- porque? - pregunto kid sin entender

- yo quiero a law - dijo luffy

- aun le quieres? - pregunto kid

- ahhh si - suspiro luffy

- y cual es el problema? - pregunto kid curioso

- que se casa con quien el ama - dijo luffy triste

- osea que estamos en la misma situación - dijo kid triste

- porque lo dices? - pregunto luffy aun deprimido

- ayer me declare, pero el...bueno, dijo que...solo amigos - dijo kid mas, mas y mas triste

- ohhhhh, y no hay nada que hacer? - pregunto luffy deprimido, se quedaron en silencio por muchos minutos hasta que hablo kid

- tengo una idea - dijo mas animado kid

- cual? - pregunto luffy esperanzado

- una que se usa desde la prehistoria - dijo kid sonriendo

- los celos - dio simple kid

- celos? Estas seguro? - pregunto luffy desconfiado

- claro que si, no fallara, si de verdad no quieren nada con nosotros, no se enojaran, verdad? - pregunto kid muy confiado

- ok, si tu lo dices lo intentaremos - dijo luffy mas animado

- sera perfecto - dijo kid muy seguro

CONTINUARA

Holass, aquí de nuevo, se que mataran pero tranquilos que desde ahora verán como se desarrollan las cosas de verdad :) 0_o por cierto voy a tratar de actualizar mucho mas rápido y dejen reviews que me dan la comida que no tengo en la nevera xD

Bye bye


	10. porque?

Todos estaban en el hospital, esperando a que los chicos salgan de urgencias, hasta que salio el doctor y miro a los chicos

- bueno es un milagro al chico pelinegro no resultó muy lastimado solo se rompió la cabeza, pero salio de todo peligro, encambio el peliverde, sufrió muchas lesiones, varias costillas rotas, uno que otro órgano maltratado, y todo el brazo derecho esta roto, me informan que es musico, pues no estoy seguro si volverá a tocar - dijo el doctor seriamente

- bueno, gracias doctor, podemos pasar a verle? - pregunto brook

- si, claro - dijo el doctor mostrando a zoro en la camilla y alado de el estaba luffy llorando

- conque por eso fue, bueno calma todo ira bien - dijo zoro calmado

- que paso aquí - Todos estaban en el hospital, esperando a que los chicos salgan de urgencias, hasta que salio el doctor y miro a los chicos

- bueno es un milagro al chico pelinegro no resultó muy lastimado solo se rompió la cabeza, pero salio de todo peligro, encambio el peliverde, sufrió muchas lesiones, varias costillas rotas, uno que otro órgano maltratado, y todo el brazo derecho esta severamente lastimado, me informan que es musico, pues no estoy seguro si volverá a tocar, no se rompió pero una lastimada hací no es poca cosa - dijo el doctor seriamente

- bueno, gracias doctor, podemos pasar a verle? - pregunto brook

- si, claro - dijo el doctor mostrando a zoro en la camilla y alado de el estaba luffy llorando

- conque por eso fue, bueno calma todo ira bien - dijo zoro calmado

- que paso aquí - preguntaron todos los chicos

- nada, solo...hablábamos - dijo zoro

- de que? - pregunto sanji celoso

- de...cosas, y ya no te pongas celoso - dijo zoro

- si, si claro - dijo sanji aun celoso

- ya, ya, sabes que te amo - dijo zoro para besarle

- por cierto, como estas? - pregunto sanji

- ahhhh, no te miento, he estado mejor - dijo zoro suspirando

- pero todo fue la culpa de...- nami iba a hablar cuando zoro le interrumpió

- mía, claro esta, debí ser mas cuidadoso verdad? - dijo zoro, los demás entendieron que debían callarse

- bueno, y como están ustedes? No los he visto en una semana - pregunto luffy inocente

- bueno...- nadie sabia que decir, las cosas estaban mal entre ellos

- que? Que paso? - pregunto sin entender luffy

- bueno yo te explico - dijo nami junto con usopp

- bueno, robin y franky terminaron - dijo usopp

- que? - luffy se sorprendió

- brook beso a robin - dijo nami

- que? - luffy ya no sabia si era broma lo que decían

- y franky y brook pelearon a golpes - finalizo usopp

- que? - luffy no salia de su asombro cuando volteo a ver, brook y franky se miraban con odio, mientras que robin intentaba calmar a brook

- wow - dijo luffy

- bueno, pero cambiemos de tema - dijo chopper

- y tu? Como estas - preguntaron sus amigos

- bien - dijo luffy cortante

- luffy, para que te hayas querido suicidar es porque no hay nada de bien en tu vida - dijo franky

- ok, ok, me atraparon, verán en resumen, el chico que amo se casara con mi mejor amiga, mi madre murió cuando le abrazaba, cuando quize hablar con ustedes, se fueron con sus parejas, y bueno...me quede solo - dijo luffy tratando de hacer una sonrisa, todos se quedaron impactados por la respuesta

- lo-lo lamentamos - dijeron todos

- no hay problema - dijo luffy

- y hikari con quien se quedara? - pregunto brook

- pues...legalmente yo tengo la custodia - dijo luffy

- osea que...- no pudieron terminar la frase

- si, tengo que alimentarla, cuidarla, darle estudios, darle ropa, sera como en los viejos tiempos, con la diferencia de que esta vez si tengo dinero - dijo luffy pensativo

- quieres que yo la cuide por un tiempo? Soy una chica puedo ayudarle mejor, claro en algunas cosas - dijo nami

- seria genial, gracias. Dijo luffy sonriendo de verdad

- bueno, si me disculpan, voy a comprar comida que le guste a zoro, ya vuelvo - dijo luffy saliendo de la sala

EN UNA TIENDA CERCA DEL HOSPITAL

- deme esto esto esto eso eso otro y esto - dijo luffy feliz, en ese momento entro alguien a la tienda

- buenas noches, disculpe vende...- la persona se quedo viendo a luffy y viceversa

- ho-hola law - dijo luffy nervioso

- h-hola luffy - dijo sorprendido law

- que haces por aquí? - pregunto luffy

- ammm vivo por aquí, no te acuerdas? - pregunto law

- ahh cierto - luffy se sonrojo al recordar que la primera vez que entro a la casa de law, fue la noche que lo hizieron por primera vez

- ahhhh y como estas? - pregunto law

- pues no tan bien - dijo luffy

- me imagino - dijo law mirándolo

- y tu? - pregunto luffy

- bien, bien, bueno me tengo que ir, estoy con califa y estamos viendo cosas para la boda - dijo law esquivando la mirada

- oye law, tu aun me quieres? - pregunto luffy

- emmm bueno...- law no sabia que responder

- si aun lo haces ven conmigo - dijo luffy estirando su mano

- que? - law no entendió

- te digo que elijas califa, una chica que poco conoces? O a mi que he sido tu novio por mucho tiempo? - pregunto luffy

- y-yo, elijo sin dudar a... califa - dijo law llendose del lugar, obvio que elegía a luffy pero el tenia que cumplir con lo prometido

- ahhh es verdad el ya no me quiere, ahora ya no me quedan mas dudas de que tu amor ya se me termino - dijo luffy suspirando

Al DIA SIGUIENTE

- hola luffy - dijo kid abrazando a luffy

- hola kid - respondió luffy

- etto, puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto kid

- claro - dijo luffy llendose con el al baño

- bueno, y-yo quiero pedirte algo - dijo kid nervioso

- que cosa? - pregunto luffy nervioso

- b-bueno, hemos sido novios por micho tiempo y quería pedirte algo? - dijo kid

- etto, que cosa? - pregunto luffy asustado

- yo-yo quiero...terminar - dijo kid

- que? Porque? - preguntó extrañado

- porque, bueno yo quiero a alguien mas - dijo kid

- a quien? - pregunto curioso luffy

- a...bueno...etto...yo...quiero...a...killer - dijo kid

- a KILLER de verdad? - pregunto luffy asombrado

- si - dijo kid apenado

- bueno, es una grata sorpresa - dijo luffy sonriendo

- porque? - pregunto kid sin entender

- yo quiero a law - dijo luffy

- aun le quieres? - pregunto kid

- ahhh si - suspiro luffy

- y cual es el problema? - pregunto kid curioso

- que se casa con quien el ama - dijo luffy triste

- osea que estamos en la misma situación - dijo kid triste

- porque lo dices? - pregunto luffy aun deprimido

- ayer me declare, pero el...bueno, dijo que...solo amigos - dijo kid mas, mas y mas triste

- ohhhhh, y no hay nada que hacer? - pregunto luffy deprimido, se quedaron en silencio por muchos minutos hasta que hablo kid

- tengo una idea - dijo mas animado kid

- cual? - pregunto luffy esperanzado

- una que se usa desde la prehistoria - dijo kid sonriendo

- los celos - dio simple kid

- celos? Estas seguro? - pregunto luffy desconfiado

- claro que si, no fallara, si de verdad no quieren nada con nosotros, no se enojaran, verdad? - pregunto kid muy confiado

- ok, si tu lo dices lo intentaremos - dijo luffy mas animado

- sera perfecto - dijo kid muy seguro

CONTINUARA

Holass, aquí de nuevo, se que mataran pero tranquilos que desde ahora verán como se desarrollan las cosas de verdad :) 0_o por cierto voy a tratar de actualizar mucho mas rápido y dejen reviews que me dan la comida que no tengo en la nevera xD

Bye bye


	11. 1 solucion y ¿1 problema?

Los mugiwaras estaban tranquilos ese día, luffy al parecer con la ayuda de sus amigos estaba menos emo, franky y brook ya no compartían departamento, brook se fue a vivir con usopp quien bien gustoso le acepto, y robin estaba desaparecida, todos estaban tranquilos cuando llego un mensaje de texto a sus celulares

"Mugiwaras vengan aquí ahora mismo tengo que avisarles algo" con ese mensaje todos extrañados fueron a la disquera. Entraron a la oficina de shirohige donde estaba robin y califa sentada

- sientense - los chicos tomaron a ciento en los sofás de atrás

- verán les contare algo, su querida mánager robin, perdió su celular, el cual tenia, TODA la información de ustedes, y en vez de admitir su error y buscar su celular se lazo encima de esta pobre chica diciendo que fue ellos - dijo shirohige muy enojado

- fue ella- grito robin enojada, mirando con odio a califa

- verán, dudo que esta pobre chica fue, miren la ni siquiera se supo defender de los golpes de robin - dijo shirohige mostrándoles que estaba aruñada la cara, y partida el labio, todos después de ve le a ella, miraron a robin con enojo

- ¡ROBIN! - gritaron todos menos un pelinegro

- que yo no fui, fue ella - dijo robin al borde del llanto

- haber, dimos de que hora a que hora desapareció tu celular? - pregunto franky

- mas o menos d de la tarde - dijo ella evitando la mirada con el

- bueno, pues te diré algo yo estuve toda la mañana con ella y un poco de la tarde mas o menos hasta las 3, luego 7 minutos después nos mandaron el texto para que viniéramos aquí - dijo franky

- y porque estuviste con ella? - pregunto robin celosa

- lo admito, termine contigo por que quiero estar con ella - dijo franky, eso dejo muy desconcertada a robin

- bueno, el problema es que unos fans de ustedes vieron la pelea y tomaron fotos, fotos que en menos de 24 horas se subirán, y si eso sale a la luz la imagen de la banda se vera mal, muy mal, así que los llame así para que decidan quien sera su mánager nuevo - dijo shirohige serio

- que? - respondieron todos

- si el publico ve que ella ya no es su mánager, la imagen de la banda no se arruinara - dijo shirohige

- osea, es solo imagen pero yo seguiré con el trabajo? - pregunto robin preocupada

- no, robin estas despedida - dijo shirohige serio, robin volteo a ver a sus amigos a ver si alguien le creía o por lo menos le ayudaría, pero todos le bajaron la mirada menos un pelinegro

- ok, bueno ahora su no es mi jefe, no me puede decir que hacer - robin se acerco a califa y le pego un buen golpe en la cabeza, que de seguro dejara un enorme chichón, luego se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo, solo alguien se fue tras ella

- que haces? - preguntaron todos

- voy por ella - dijo el pelinegro

- porque? - volvieron a preguntar

- por que yo si le creo, y me sorprende que tu no vallas también - dijo el pelinegro mirando a otro pelinegro

- p-pero - ya no pudieron detenerlo

CON ROBIN

Ella estaba llorando y corriendo al único lugar donde nadie pensaría que estaría, hasta que alguien le sujeto del brazo

- dejame, no quiero hablar con nadie - dijo robin llorando

- ni siquiera conmigo? - pregunto el pelinegro

- a-ace - robin se abrazo a ace llorando mas, luego de unos minutos ace llevaba a robin al restaurante donde trabajaba

- hola ace, hola ro...- sabo miro a robin quien estaba llorando mas, ace le dejo sentada en una mesa

- que le paso? - pregunto sabo, ace le contó todo lo que había pasado

- ohhh, pero yo le creo a ella, desde el primer día que vinieron a esta ciudad, y desde el primer día que trabajaste aquí y ella venia contigo, ella decía que no es de confiar esa tal califa - dijo sabo enojado

- lo se, pero decidieron creerle a califa y no a robin - dijo ace

- que idiota nuestro hermanito - dijo sabo

- si, pero que se puede hacer? - dijo ace

- ahhh y que vas a hacer? - pregunto sabo

- por el momento cuidarla, esta ya muy deprimida, califa le quito todo, su novio, sus amigos, y su trabajo - dijo ace mirando su celular

- porque trabajo? - preguntó sabo

- mira esto - ace mostró un mensaje de texto " ace, te aviso que decidimos que califa sea nuestra mánager, porque se lo debemos :) att: luffy"

- ahhh pobres muchachos - dijo sabo

- muchachos? - pregunto ace

- dejaron ir a la mánager perfecta- dijo sabo

- ahhh bueno, trabajaré mi turno y luego me iré - dijo ace tomando su uniforme

- ok, no creo que dadan tenga problema en dejar que se quede robin - dijo sabo, ace y sabo comenzaron a trabajar, y cuando se termino su turno ace se iba a llevar a robin a su departamento cuando se dio cuenta de que su auto lo dejo en el departamento

- y que haremos? - pregunto robin

- caminar - dijo ace, caminaron por bastantes minutos en silencio hasta que robin hablo

- de verdad que soy tan mala? - preguntó robin triste

- a que te refieres? - pregunto ace

- a que si soy tan mala novia que franky me termino, que soy tan mala en mi trabajo que me despidieron, que soy tan mala amiga que...decidieron creerle a ella y no a mi? - pregunto aun mas triste

- pues, mala novia si fuiste, mala amiga tal vez, pero mala en tu trabajo nunca, veras aveces cosas malas le pasan a gente buena, pero es para endurecer su corazón y que puedan seguir adelante - dijo ace sonriendole

- porque me apoyas tanto? - volvió a preguntar robin

- porque eres mi chica soñada, lamentablemente amo a marco - dijo ace

- hablas enserio? - dijo robin sin creerselo

- si, tienes todo lo que a mi me gusta, pero mi amiga me gusta marco - dijo ace feliz

- entonces porque lo rechazas? - pregunto robin

- le quiero hacer sufrir porque me hizo a mi también sufrir - dijo ace

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - robin comenzó a reír como loca

- p-porque te ríes? - pregunto ace

- jjaja marco ajajaja esta detrás jajajaj - dijo robin aun riéndose, ace volteo a ver y efectivamente estaba detrás con una enorme sonrisa

- lo sabia, pero quería que lo confirmaras - dijo marco con una sonrisa, llendose del lugar

- ohhhh dios, que acabo de decir - decía ace pegándose la frente, en ese momento ace recibió una llamada de la disquera para que valla allá

EN LA DISQUERA

- chicos, la gente no ha escuchado mucho de ustedes últimamente así que hemos decidido hacer un espectáculo especial - dijo shirohige a todos los presentes

- que cosa? - preguntaron los chicos

- una guerra de bandas - dijo shirohige

- que? - nadie entendió la idea

- ya saben la banda de kid y killer y la banda de los mugiwaras - dijo shirohige

- ohhhhh me agrada la idea - dijo killer

- y la gente votara que grupo le gusto mas - continuo explicando shirohige

- me encanto la idea - dijo luffy

- aceptan? - pregunto shirohige

- SI - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- ok, pero una cosa, kid, killer, ya es tiempo de que se consigan un mánager - dijo shirohige

- ok - los dos chicos se miraron un rato y luego evitaron las miradas

CON KID Y KILLER

- ahhh de donde conseguiremos un mánager y una calabaza? - pregunto kid frustrado

- no se, pero tiene que ser rápido, y tiene que ser bueno - dijo killer

- y yo? Que no soy lo suficientemente bueno? - preguntó kid mirándolo a los ojos, refiriéndose a el tema de los novios

- hablaba de lo del mánager, no de eso - dijo killer evitando la mirada, y poniéndose esa mascara que tan lo le gustaba

- siempre te pones esa mascara, nunca me dejas ver tu rostro - dijo kid enojado

- consentrate no hablábamos de eso - dijo killer

- ok, creo que tengo a la persona correcta - dijo kid

- a quien? - pregunto killer

- a robin, piensa califa no tiene NADA de experiencia de mánager pero robin si, y califa es la mánager de los mugiwara, y además si ella hace bien su trabajo tal vez shirohige le deje volver a la empresa - dijo kid

- podría funcionar - dijo killer sacando su teléfono y buscando el numero de robin

CON ROBIN

- claro, porque no? Sera divertido aplastar a califa y franky - dijo robin colgando la llanada del celular

- con quien hablabas? - pregunto nami que era la única de todos, aparte de ace que tenia contacto con ella

- kid y killer me pidieron ser la mánager de ellos temporalmente para la guerra de bandas - dijo robin sonriendo

- ahhhhh ya veo, y ellos quieren aprovechar que tu no estas con ellos - dijo nami

- exactamente - dijo robin tomando un poco de jugo

- pero no entiendo, como sera posible de que ganen eso solo con el mánager que tienen - pregunto nami

- veras, porque el mánager tiene que ver: vestuario osea como van a ir vestidos, iluminación algo adecuado según la canción que toquen, instrumentos que estén en perfecto estado, canciones que ellos la escriban a tiempo para el show, y por ultimo estar preparada para todo - dijo robin con simplesa

- ohhhh, ok creo que ya se quien ganara - dijo nami sorprendida

- hasme un favor, no digas a nadie esto - pidió robin

- claro, ni una palabra de esto - juro nami

- gracias - agradeció robin feliz

1 MES DESPUÉS

- ok ya esta todo para la presentación - dijo robin

- ahh gracias, por todo - dijo kid

- de nada, ahora salgan a cantar - dijo robin

- ok - los dos chicos salieron al escenario a cantar

- Lo que siento por ti

hace poco empezo

y es algo hermoso

encantadoramente caprichoso

me pongo a tu merced

cuando estas junto a mi

Si me llamas estoy

A cualquier lado voy

Si necesitas que te haga una visita

solicita que te valla a buscar

a buscar

Lo que siento por ti

te lo voi a decir

Aunqe no es nada facil

es algo qe creo mereces oir

Lo que siento por ti

suena dentro de mi

Yo te amo corazon

Y me muero por decirtelo!

Es amor!

Es amor!

Es amor!

Lo que yo siento

Es amor!

Es amor!

Lo qe siento por ti

yo jamas lo senti

nunca en mi vida

la cual antes de ti estaba perdida

sin lurar donde ir

mas adentro de mi

dame tu corazon

voy a tratarlo bien

de vez en cuando me voi sin avisar

no es para tanto

no te asustes mi amor

vuelvo hoy

Lo que siento por ti

te lo voi a decir

Aunqe no es nada facil

es algo qe creo mereces oir

Lo que siento por ti

suena dentro de mi

Yo te amo corazon

Y me muero..

Me muero por decirtelo!

Me muero por decirtelo!

Es amor!

Es amor!

Es amor!

Lo que yo siento

Es amor!

Es amor!

Esta viniendo!

Todo el la presentación estuvo perfecta, salieron del escenario y comenzaron a hablar

- deja de dedicarme canciones - hijo killer

- no te las dedico, solo que cuando pienso en ti las letras aparecen solas - dijo kid

- ahhhh deja de pensar en mi - dijo killer frustrado

- hacer eso es como dejar de respirar - dijo kid tranquilamente

- ahhhhhhhhhhh tienes novio - grito killer

- eso no evito que ese día me besaras - dijo kid, killer no pudo responder

- vamos ya va a cantar luffy - dijo kid llendose del lugar

- ahhhh porque?, el ya tiene un novio, porque me haces esto, si existe algún dios seguro que me odia, primero me enamora y luego tiene novio - dijo killer triste, salio tambien del lugar, llenado hacia el publico para escuchar a los mugiwaras

- bueno publico, hoy tenemos una invitada especial, ella cantara con nosotros y queremos un fuerte aplauso para nami - dijo luffy mientras que nami salia al escenario con un elegante vestido, comenzó a sonar una guitarra y comenzaron a cantar

- Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho

Y después me despierten tus besos

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

Sé que pronto estaremos unidos

Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo

Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo

No me importa que dice el destino

Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo

Y beberme de tí lo prohibido

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

Así que no me dejes caer

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mí puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así, así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)

Cuiado, Marta yo te digo

Me tienes en tus manos

No importa que diga el destino

Quédate conmigo

Lo quiero todo de tí

Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido

[Estribillo]

Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra

Te envío canciones de 4.40

Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella

Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela

Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos

Cuidado, cuidado

Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos(3)

La canción fue buena y el canto de nami estuvo también bueno, pero estaba mal el vestuario, la iluminación, y se notaba que los instrumentos no estaban muy bien, el publico aplaudió y luego ellos salieron del escenario

- no puede ser esa es la peor presentación que hemos tenido - dijo zoro enojado

- si, que fallo? - pregunto luffy

- no creo que sea nami, ella hizo todo bien - dijo ace sentándose en una silla

- creo que fue casi todo lo que fallo - dijo brook

- y, porque todo iba bien antes? - pregunto franky

- porque teníamos a robin - dijo zoro con tristeza

- y porque les fue tan bien a kid y killer? - pregunto nami

- porque tenemos a robin a robin - dijo killer entrando a la sala con kid y robin

- que? - nadie entendía porque robin estaba hay, además era la primera vez que la veían en semanas

- es que ellos me llamaron y me lo pidieron de rodillas - dijo robin tranquila

- ohhh - todos estaban inquietos porque se podía percibir una aura de tensión entre robin y franky, brook y franky, robin y califa, todos estaban asustados con esta aura entre esos cuatro,

- bueno, vamos a la fiesta ok? - dijo kid tratando de calmar el ambiente

- si, claro vamos - dijo luffy alegre mientras cogía de la mano a kid y abandonaba la sala, todos se fueron uno tras uno hasta quedarse solo franky y robin, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que robin se acerco a franky y se sentó alado de el

- debes odiarme en este momento, no?

- no, la verdad no, solo quiero que seamos amigos - dijo robin mirando al piso

- amigos? - pregunto franky como si nunca escucho esa palabra

- amigos, alguna ves lo fuimos no? - pregunto robin

- claro, hace mas o menos 4 años - dijo franky

- crees que podríamos olvidar que alguna ves fuimos novios, dejar las peleas y ser amigos? - pregunto robin

- claro, para que puedas estar con brook no? - pregunto franky enojado

- eres un tonto, el caminaba conmigo, me caí, el me atrapo pero igual se callo y nos besamos sin querer, nunca paso nada, pero igual para ese momento ya habias terminado conmigo - dijo robin

- ahhh, eso paso? - pregunto franky

- si, eso paso por eso brook esta enojado - dijo robin

- ahh que soy idiota - dijo franky tapándose la cara

- podemos ser amigos? Podemos seguir con nuestras vidas? Podemos salir con otras personas sin que aparezcan celos? - pregunto robin

- claro, seremos amigos, no habrán celos, y puedes ir con quien quieras - dijo franky con una extraña sensación de tristeza

- bueno, creo que ahora que ya "solucionamos" las cosas, me voy a la fiesta - dijo robin caminando a la fiesta, franky se dirigió hacia la barra de bebidas, se quedo aproximadamente 1 hora solo hasta que se acerco brook

- puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunto brook

- que quieres? - pregunto franky pidiendo orto baso de licor

- porque salias con ella? - pregunto brook

- porque la amaba - dijo franky

- pero, dijiste que era fría, y ella SIEMPRE fue hací - dijo brook

- pensé que la podía cambiar, por eso lo intente - dijo franky aun mas deprimido

- pero, aun el juego no acaba, el tiempo no se termina aun, tu puedes cambiarla, aun puedes - dijo brook

- a que te refieres? - pregunto franky

- a que tu no quieres a califa, estas enamorado de robin, solo que te rendiste con ella, y te fuste por algo mas fácil - dijo brook

- ya es tarde, si tuvieras razón, ya seria tarde - dijo franky

- aun no es tarde, aun puedes estar con ella, solo si evitas que se valla con ese chico - dijo brook señalando a robin que se iba con un chico

- tienes razón, no cometeré el mismo error que luffy - dijo franky, corrió hasta ellos, empujo al chico y beso a robin, todos estaban viendo eso, sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que ellos dos volvieran. A la mañana siguiente ellos fueron a la disquera, porque les llamaron, todos iban ya felices, y franky y robin estaban juntos, y cuando llegaron ocurrió algo inesperado

- robin, por favor vuelve, cuando dieron kid y killer el espectáculo, fue genial, pero...cuando no estabas con los mugiwara todo salio mal, por favor vuelve, te necesitamos - dijo shirohige a robin

- me necesitan? - pregunto robin

- si, es que no se si te lo dijeron pero, recuerdas la razón por la que venimos? - pregunto shirohige

- si, y usted nos pidió que no dijéramos a nadie - respondió robin tranquila

- si, y ya decidimos, y bueno, vamos a comenzar una nueva gira, y bueno, tu eres la única que puede hacer tu trabajo bien - dijo shirohige

- ahhhh conque ya va a comenzar una nueva gira, y cuando sera? - pregunto robin

- comenzara dentro de 3 meses - dijo shirohige

- ok, volveré, pero solo lo haré por los chicos - dijo robin seria

CONTINUARA

Lo lamento ya se que me demore, pero fue por exámenes, eztube enferma, y me enamore de un idiota que jo me ve, haci que lo lamento ): por eso les traigo 2 capítulos, actualizare hoy cuando estas enamorado hací que atent s

Por favor dejen reviews que son mi animo de seguí con los 2 fics

Y una cosa mas, haré un "especial de hallowing" y consistirá en que en este capitulo escribí una palabra relacionada con hallowing (una pista es algo que se usa como decoración) y las 2 primeras personas que lo encuentren les haré un fic con su pareja favorita y sobre algo de lo sobrenatural, buena suerte ;)

Bye bye


End file.
